EL ENREDO
by tu-senpai
Summary: Naruto y Kiba tendrán una larga historia para ganar a la chica que quieren, junto a otras parejas canon a lo largo de este fic. parejas: sasusaku, kibahina, naruhina y kibatama Advertencia, contiene lenguaje poco moderado. habrá lemon. CREDITOS A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI. edad recomendada para mayor de 15 años habrá lemon.
1. Chapter 1 ESE IDIOTA

CAPITULO UNO "ESE IDIOTA".  
autora de la historia: po llo :v entendieron? pollo po yo xD ok ya...  
PERSONAJES DEL SENSEI KISHIMOTO.

Prologo: Una historia que poco y poco desenredara MUCHAS aventuras y aventuras de amor, entre peleas, decepciones, llantos, alegrías, desilusiones, risas etc. Naruto y Kiba pasara por un largo camino para poder estar a lado de la chica que desean.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba es el mejor amigo de Hinata, a la que le cuenta todo y viceversa, acompañados de Shino, el chico callado y misterioso.

Estamos a un mes de salir de la preparatoria, y nuestra tutora Kurenai junto con nosotros planeamos ir de vacaciones a una ciudad de playa.

Estamos a poco tiempo, y yo…  
…yo no nunca podre decirle cuento le amo  
-¡Kiba!  
-hee.. ¿Qué paso Shino?  
-¿Por qué? nunca me ponen atención cuando hablo, maldición  
-lo siento, me distraje…  
-huum, ya dile hombre, no por siempre podrás ocultarlo  
-no lo sé, ella está completamente enamorada de ese idiota  
-pero aún no está saliendo con él  
-siempre que intento dar un paso él se adelanta y me lleva la delantera, a veces siento que juega con ella  
-aún que él no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos  
-por eso es un idiota, aparte sigue persiguiendo a Sakura  
-que lio, Sakura esta enamoradísima de el emo ese  
-joder que odio mi vida  
-vamos no es tan malo, a mi me ignoran todo el tiempo- Shino hace una cara de puchero  
-…,¿al menos sabes que es lo que se siente el estar enamorado?  
-no, pero supongo que algún día lo estaré  
-vale, ya entremos a el salón que pronto comenzaran las clases

El par de chicos entro a el salón para encontrarse con sus compañeros de aula.  
-Kiba-kun, buenos días –saludo una chica de largo cabello negro azulado  
-Hola Hinata –saluda Kiba  
-Buenos días –le sigue el Aburame.  
-El maestro Asuma no asistió hoy- les dice la ojiperla  
-genial, tenemos una hora libre- le dice el castaño dándole una de sus sonrisas.

Kiba y Shino se van a sus respectivos asientos, llegan al fondo del salón para encontrarse con Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, y Naruto.  
-pero que cara te cargas Kiba- le dice un rubio haciéndole una mueca de intriga  
-eso no te incumbe –le responde el chico castaño con un tono molesto  
-Oye… Perdóneme señor no era intención hacerlo enfadar–le dice Naruto con un tono sarcástico haciendo enojar mas a este  
-¿estas buscando pelea idiota?  
-¡ya basta! – Grita un moreno robándose las miradas del grupo- Kiba, este semestre le llevas un mal carácter, y siempre que el dobe hace un comentario te sacas de quicio, ¿cuál es tu problema?-  
-Naruto, Naruto es el problema- Kiba solo mira a los ojos de el rubio, y este solo se confunde  
-¡¿qué dices Kiba, que es lo que hago?!- le exclama levantándose de su butaca.  
-¡el hecho de que seas un idiota y no puedas abrir bien los ojos!- le aumenta un poco el tono de voz e igual se levanta de su butaca. Hinata al ver a su mejor amigo discutiendo agresivamente no duda en ir para pararlo antes de que el rubio siguiera con la discusión.  
-¡Kiba-kun!-lo toma de un brazo y lo voltea hacia ella-por favor, deja de discutir, si siguen así no llegaran a nada, por favor… solo no peleen…-  
-Hinata…- el castaño agacha la mirada –Ven- Kiba se lleva a Hinata del brazo hacia el patio  
-¡Ki-Kiba-kun!-  
los dos salen trotandoa el patio de su escuela dejado a los otros en seco.

-Naruto, solo ignora a Kiba, está en sus días  
-¿cómo que en sus días Shino?  
-era sarcasmo…

… En el patio de la escuela….

-Kiba-kun, ¿por qué te enojas con Naruto-kun?  
-porque es un idiota- le responde en seco  
-es algo torpe pero…-le fue interrumpida  
-Hinata yo se que tu lo amas a pesar de que él es algo lento, pero desde que entramos a Preparatoria has sido muy buena con él y solo te sigue viendo como amiga, cuando se queja de que Sakura no le responde a sus invitaciones. Solo te lastima  
-pero lo hace inconsciente… Kiba-kun gracias por preocuparte por mí, yo estoy bien- Hinata le mira fijamente y le da una de sus mejores sonrisas  
-Hinata yo…- mira hacia el suelo, *tengo que decírselo ahora*, pensó - yo…- un sonido incomodo proviniendo de su estomago haciendo presente su hambre y delatando que no había desayunado -…yo tengo hambre...-  
-vamos a la cafetería para distraernos.

…En el salón de clase…

-Sasuke-kun…- una chica de hermosos ojos verdes le llama a el chico que le roba el sueño  
-¿qué quieres Sakura?- le dice este sin importancia  
-¿tienes este sábado libre?  
-realmente no tengo intención de salir contigo-  
-ohh, ya veo…- la peli rosa se da la vuelta inmediatamente para no hacer notar sus ojos lagrimosos y ese solo ignora que estuvo ahí  
-¡Oye teme ¿por qué hiciste eso?!- le reprocha Naruto  
-calla…  
-mmhhmmm… a ti te llegan invitaciones a montones ¡y las desperdicias!, yo las aprovecharía, nunca se me dio eso de las chicas  
-no tiene importancia salir con chicas-  
-… ¿qué?...entonces tú eres…  
-¡no seas!… ¡baaah!- Sasuke suspira –me refiero a que no me importa dobe-  
-¡al menos date el gusto de conocer a una chica caray!

-GRACIAS POR LEER EL PROX. CAP. LO SUBO EN UNOS DÍAS POR FAVOR DENME SUS OPINIONES ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC.


	2. Chapter 2 NO RENUNCIARE

Capitulo dos. "No renunciare"  
Créditos a Kishimoto-sensei por los personajes.

-Bien dobe, tomare tu consejo, pero con una condición…-Sasuke ve a su amigo con cara de malicia y una sonrisa.  
-viniendo de ti creo que será algo malo  
-que bien me conoces, pero no  
-entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?  
-si tu quieres que salga en una cita, tu tendrás que conseguirte una primero, si no tienes una entonces yo no la tendré-  
-¡¿acaso te burlas?!- reclamo el oji azul,- ¡sabes que no se me da lo de las chicas!  
-hmp!, por eso mismo dobe- el moreno le hizo una mueca de "troll", como si él hubiese ganado.  
-Sasuke…- Naruto suspira- bien, conseguiré cita tarde o temprano, no puedo seguir soltero todo el tiempo-  
La bola de amigos le hacen burla a Naruto en señal de que nunca lo conseguirá.  
-*esto me da mala espina*-dijo Shino en su mente, ya que pensó en su compañero Kiba y en la posibilidad de que Naruto saliera con Hinata, ya que ella no dudaría en aceptar.

Después de que Kiba desayunaba en compañía de Hinata decidieron salir a caminar para después regresar a tomar las clases. La maestra Anko de informática entra al aula para  
proceder con las clases, pasaron así las horas de materias hasta el receso.  
-Bien chicos, no olviden la tarea para pasado mañana, salgan a el receso- El maestro Ibiki con clase de Historia se despide.  
-¡oye frentona no me dejes atrás no quiero salir sola!- reprocha una rubia de una coleta larga con un mechón de lado.  
-lo siento Ino, pensé que verías a Sai- dice la Haruno en un tono bajo  
-¿Que pasa Sakura?  
-¿he?, ¿a qué te refieres?- tratando de no preocupar a su amiga haciendo una sonrisa falsa.  
-sabes que no me puedes hacer tonta…-  
-él me rechazo, de nuevo… -la pelo chicle agacha la mirada  
-¿por qué no lo dejas ya?  
-Ino, tú tienes suerte de haber conocido a Sai, pero, yo no veo a Sasuke como un trofeo, realmente lo amo-  
-pero me duele verte sin ánimos  
-de alguna manera conseguiré estar a su lado, no soy como una de esas fan's, yo lo conocí desde la primaria, antes de que fuera tan frio, yo comprendo su sentimiento y por lo que paso con sus padres-.

RELLENO, DIGO. FLASH BACK

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, era la hora del recreo Naruto Sasuke Shikamaru jugaban en el patio, Suigetsu, Sakura y Karin comían en las bancas.  
Sasuke era como cualquier otro niño, jugaba, reía, y seguía con su rivalidad con el rubio ruidoso.

Pasaron los años para la secundaría, a últimos bimestres del primer grado los padres de Sasuke fueron asesinados por un cartel, Itachi había estado en malos pasos, había trabajado como sicario para tener cosas a lo grande en el camino más fácil, lo encerraron en una cárcel de alta seguridad por haber matado a gente inocente, desde entonces Sasuke cambio drásticamente, paso una semana desde que el no fue a la secundaria para reponerse de lo ocurrido, había quedado huérfano.

Naruto y Sakura siempre iban a verlo a su casa pero el ya no les hablaba como antes.

-Sasuke-kun no quiere que le hable, ¿está enojado conmigo?, ¿dije algo que no debía Naruto?-  
-No Sakura-chan, solo está pasando por un vacio, tenemos que ayudarlo y no dejarlo caer, el dolor que siente no se olvidara nunca- reconoce el rubio joven  
-Pero, ¡no quiere que le ayudemos!- le exclama –¡he intentado todo, y siento un dolor aquí en mi pecho cuando el ya no puede sonreír como antes!, ¡solo quiero que sea como antes!- Sakura cae de rodillas y suelta el llanto.  
-ese dolor en el pecho, eso es lo que tiene Sasuke, será difícil ignorarlo, por eso no podemos dejarle solo- Naruto abraza a la chica para consolarla.  
(Solo abrazo no lo mal interprete. 7n7)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Sakura…-la rubia le toma de las manos- vamos con Tenten y Hinata, tenemos que distraernos  
-gracias Ino- dice la peli rosa devolviéndole un apretón.  
El par de amigas se va caminando por el pasillo, y un Uchiha yace recargado en una pared "escondido" que le había tocado escuchar las palabras de Sakura  
-*Sakura… *-dice en su mente el moreno.

…En alguna parte de la preparatoria…

-Hinata-sama, Tenten y Lee fueron a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca, ¿quieres ir a la cafetería a por algo de comer?  
-bien Neji-neesan  
-¿y Kiba no vendrá?  
-esta con Shino en la cancha de Futbol  
-oh, ya veo  
-emm, esto… ¿podemos pasar a ver?  
-¿está jugando Uzumaki verdad?  
-…si- La oji perla hace presente un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -si no quieres está bien-  
-no he dicho que no, pero, ¿no te has confesado?  
-no, la verdad no quiero perder la poca amistad que tengo con él  
-¿por qué no sales con alguien más?, digo, eres mi prima y la verdad yo me desesperaría viendo solo como alguien que amo está enamorado de otra persona-  
-No puedo renunciar a Naruto-kun, el es, muy especial para mí, el me enseño muchas cosas  
-Kiba es un buen muchacho, podrías salir con él, no pienses que trato de apartarte de Naruto, solo quiero que te des una nueva oportunidad-  
-¿Kiba-kun?, él es un gran amigo, pero es difícil para mí verlo de otra manera, la verdad no creo que lo nuestro funcionaria, si es que lo intentamos no quisiera perderlo, aparte el me apoya a mi relación con Naruto-kun-  
-bueno, es tu decisión, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, vallamos por algo de comer para ir a verlos-

El par de familiares caminaron hacia la cafetería ahí estaba Tenten  
-Hola- saluda la chica castaña. –Hinata, nos buscaban Sakura e Ino, ellas acaban de ir a la cancha a ver a los chicos jugar, allá nos van a esperar-  
-Hola Tenten-san, ¿y Lee-kun?  
-fue a jugar  
-ya veo, démonos Prisa para ir a verlos

Llegando a el lugar escogen las bancas de abajo para ver más de cerca los chicos, mientras hacen platica el Uchiha se infiltra a las bancas de arriba, nadie se da cuenta de ello.

aquí desde FB traigo el fic C: estoy en el grupo naruhina y sasusaku canon /._./ wuuu  
los amo


	3. Chapter 3 REVELACIONES

EL ENREDO CAP. 3 "REVELACIONES"  
(CREDITOS A KISHI-SENSEI POR LOS PERSONAJES)

Los chicos corren de un lado a otro, juegan hasta quedar agotados, mientras otros compañeros hacen plática en las bancas.

Sasuke no quiere interrumpir a Sakura, el quiere saber más de sus sentimientos.  
-*no es que esté interesado… solo quiero saber que no quiere jugar conmigo*- dice en su mente el moreno.

-¡Hinata, ¿no apoyaras a Naruto con una porra!?- Ino le exige exaltada  
-eh…, n- no creo poder hacerlo.  
-¿pero por qué no?- tomándola de los hombros para agitarla levemente.  
-no quiero interrumpirlo- agachando la mirada.  
-¡haaa! Hinata si no llamas su atención nunca podrás salir con él…- Ino se rinde y le toma por las mejillas, haciendo con la cara de Hinata pucheros.  
-Ino-san, ¡podrían escucharte!- trataba de hablar Hinata mientras la rubia jugaba con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-*¿¡A LA HYUGA LE GUSTA EL DOBE, QUE LE VIO!?*- se preguntaba Sasuke en mente desde la parte de atrás. -*puede de que alguien salga en una cita pronto…*-

-¡Ino!, tú siempre aventando a los demás para expresar sus sentimientos, no somos como tú, tenemos que ser pacientes, ¡jumhp!- la pelo chicle le exclama.  
-pero si eso es lo que les hace falta, un "empujoncito"- con cara de mimada se va contra las mejillas de Sakura.  
-¡agg!, no Ino- entre risas dice Sakura.

El Uchiha hace presente una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como las amigas se entretenían, más bien, como Sakura reía, parecía todo en cámara lenta, por unos segundos mientras reían Sakura volteaba hacia arriba de las bancas, fe ahí, cuando le volvió a ver sonriente.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por 3 leves segundos, Sakura se sonrojo casi al instante y se volteo de sopetón quedando casi como piedra.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿te dolieron las mejillas?  
-¿he?, jeje si un poco.  
-hay perdona no era mi intención- se disculpa la rubia ignorando el rubor de su amiga, pensando que era por el dolor.

En esos momentos se escucharon unas cuantas personas festejando un gol.  
-"¡jajaja seeh!", "¡eso es Inuzuka!", "¡goool!", "¡eres bien perrón!"-  
-¡YAHUUU!- grito de alegría Kiba mientras corría por la cancha festejando con Lee.  
-¡B-Bien hecho Kiba-Kun!- grito Hinata haciendo que se sonrojara el chico.  
-le dije Hinata-sama, Kiba es buen chico- Neji le dedica una mirada picara en forma de burla.  
-¡N-Neji-neesan!- exclama con rubor la pobre oji perla.  
-solo bromeo – entre risas sigue el partido hasta que dan el timbre de entrada de nuevo a clases.  
Después de un largo día de escuela se despide su último maestro para dar por terminada las clases.  
-Que pasen buena tarde nos veremos mañana- el sensei Iruka se despide seguido de un –Igualmente- de parte de los alumnos.

-Oye dobe, necesito hablar contigo después de que se salgan los demás-  
-está bien, espero que sea importante teme- intrigado el muchacho le responde.  
-¿qué es lo que tramas que no nos quieres contar Sasuke?- pregunta Choji.  
-es algo que tengo que hablar con el dobe- como siempre el Uchiha responde serio para hacerles captar que no quiere más preguntas.

Por otra parte Kiba se adelantaba hacia la salida con Hinata y Shino, ellos siempre se iban a casa juntos en el camino.

-Chicos, hoy los vi jugar, que bien lo hicieron- Hinata les felicita.  
-Jejeje, gracias Hinata, tus ánimos nos alegra el día- le dedica su enorme sonrisa y esta se la regresa.  
-Por cierto, Kiba esta vez tienes que acompañarme a casa- el Aburame dijo.  
-agh…-reprocho este, Hinata solo guardaba silesio.  
-tiene algo que ver con…- Shino le da un codazo a Kiba, haciéndole entender que se refería a la oji perla.  
-¡ouch!... ¡haaa ya!, no hace falta que lo digas-  
-¿Qué paso?, ¿de qué hablan?- pregunta la chica  
\- de un perro que le darán a Kiba- le dice Shino que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió  
-¡un perro! Ow, ¡yo también quiero verlo!- emocionada la Hyuga – ¿Puedo ir a tu casa Shino?-  
-ahh…, el problema es que hasta el día de mañana lo traerán- le pone de excusa el castaño  
-ya veo, ¿entonces mañana lo podre ver?  
-Claro- le responde Shino -*creo que yo y Kiba tenemos que ir a adoptar un perro después de hoy…-* se dice Shino con una gota en la nuca.  
Dos chicos yacen todavía en el aula de su última clase como acordaban de esperar a que todos se fueran.

-Y bien Sasuke, ¿de qué querías hablar?- un rubio acomoda una butaca en modo que quede enfrente de el moreno mencionado y poder hablar bien.  
-le gustas a alguien- dijo el moreno, pero oh momento… no quería soltar la sopa tan rápido, iba a hacer sufrir de intriga al joven Uzumaki.  
-¡¿Qué?!- sorprendido abre de mas los ojos -¡¿y a quien le gusto Sasuke?!  
-A una chica…- cara sin importancia  
-¡¿Qué chica teme?!-  
-con dos ojos…- -*pffff-* se encorvo, no se aguantaba la risa, la cara de Naruto era de intriga al máximo  
-¡eso es obvio!..., ¿en qué grado va? – Pregunta el rubio para sacar las respuestas por el mismo  
-va en este salón…dobe- cara picara  
-¡en este salón!- se levanta y mira fijamente a los ojos a Sasuke –no creo que sea Sakura-chan, ella siempre me rechaza, mmhmm. ¿Es una chica linda?-  
-mmm, pues si…-  
-genial, ¿ella me habla?-  
-algo, creo  
-¿¡Quién es dime!?  
-solo la describiré…  
-¡vale!  
-Pelo largo, piel muy blanca, grandes ojos, tímida, rara, amm, siempre está con de Kiba y Shino oji per…- es interrumpido  
-¡Hinata!, ¿le gusto a Hinata?- no se la creía, ¿en que se fijaría ella en él?  
-no creí que acertarías.  
-teme…-  
-¿Qué paso?, ¿estás disgusto?-  
-no, para nada, pero, me pregunto desde hace cuanto yo le gusto-  
-yo digo que desde que entramos a preparatoria-  
-oye y como sabes eso… ¿no recuerdas que ella estaba con el tal Toneri de la otra preparatoria?-  
-digamos que hoy escuche muchas cosas, ¿Qué tal si ella trataba de alejarse de ti?, algo como para que tu siguieras queriendo a Sakura y no ponerse en tu camino-  
-tienes razón, tal vez por eso terminaron muy rápido, ¿pero de donde escuchaste esas cosas?  
-la verdad es que fue por accidente- Sasuke hace énfasis en la última palabra  
-pinche bato espía… -  
-oye dobe agradéceme que te di información-  
-espera…- Naruto queda plasmado mirando a la nada abriendo sus ojos azules  
-¿Qué dobe?, ¿Por qué esa cara?-  
-por eso siempre estaba nerviosa conmigo- Sasuke se lleva una mano a la cara  
-eso es obvio-  
-¡Kiba, Kiba esta celoso!-  
-buen punto, lo más probable es que le guste-  
-¡por eso no me soporta!, ¡la envidia le corre!, oh…, me siento importante-  
-…dobe, ya vámonos-  
-si y, gracias teme-  
-no es nada – una sonrisa de parte de Sasuke nace, ¿la causa? Sakura Haruno.

HOLA :D AQUÍ LA TERCERA PARTE DE ESTE SENSUAL FIC /._./  
tengo la historia más avanzada en FB en el grupo NaruHina y SasuSaku (canon forever) en el álbum de el enredo n_n


	4. Chapter 4 PEDRO MARTINEZ

EL ENREDO CAP. 4 "PEDRO MARTINEZ"  
PERDONEN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA

(CREDITOS A KISHI-SENSEI)

Shino y Kiba llegan a la casa acordada para hablar del supuesto "perro que le darían".

-Jeje, fue una mala excusa, ¿no crees Shino?-le pregunta el castaño  
-para nada, si adoptas un cachorro atraerás su atención, ya sabes que a las chicas les gustan cosas lindas- responde este acomodándose unas gafas negras de descanso.  
-Tienes razón, ¿entonces que era aquello de Hinata que tenias por contarme?- sentándose en un cojín en el cuarto de Shino.  
-Naruto está buscando cita solo para que Sasuke tenga una también, si el llegara a Hinata de alguna manera sabes que ella no le rechazaría-  
-es cuestión de invitar a salir primero a Hinata y llenar le su agenda, lo que no entiendo es el propósito de que Naruto quiera forzar a el emo ese para una cita-  
-eso no tiene relevancia, soy tú amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti…, no me mal interpretes no soy gay-  
-gracias Shino- Kiba se lleva una mano a la nuca- creo que iré a la perrera hoy a adoptar un cachorro-  
-te acompaño, pero más tarde-  
-bien.

Paso la tarde y los amigos fueron a la dichosa perrera de la ciudad, donde entraron a la área de cachorros.

-¿Cuál escogerás Kiba?  
-no, el me escogerá a mi- dice con una sonrisa  
Un perrito blanco con manchas cafés en las orejas se acerca hacia el par de jóvenes les olfatea y después se para en sus patas traseras mientras la delanteras pegan en el pie de Kiba  
-Lo vez Shino, ya me eligieron- Kiba toma a él cachorro  
-es lindo  
-ahora pensare en un nombre  
-Pedro, Pedro Martínez  
-¿a qué viene eso?, se llamara Akamaru- el cachorro deja salir un pequeño ladrido  
-Pedro para mí.  
( watch?v=t6D8_a0ak4MLOS QUE VIERON KIMI NI TODOKE ENTENDERAN).

Pasan las horas y el cielo toma su color oscuro, en un departamento un joven se tira a la cama quedando boca arriba.  
-*¿debería disculparme?*- se pregunto Sasuke tomando una de las almohadas y apretándola  
-*Sakura…*- se dice a sí mismo.

Nuevo día, los jóvenes llegan a la preparatoria, unos aún están platicando afuera y otros en su aula de clases. Naruto capta desde el fondo del salón que Hinata llega y se sienta como siempre en frente junto a la entrada.

-¡Hinata!, hola- escandaloso el rubio le saluda.  
-N-Naruto-Kun, b-buenos días- le responde con un leve sonrojo.  
-¿qué haces?- el rubio se hace el interesado y se sienta en una butaca a lado de ella, sin no antes mostrarle una gran sonrisa y rascarse la nuca.  
-yo, n-nada en realidad- empieza a jugar con sus dedos y tratar de no hacer contacto con los ojos de este. En esos momentos Kiba y Shino llegan al aula.  
-Buenos días Hinata…, no se te olvide lo de hoy- el Inuzuka le guiña el ojo. Naruto solo lo ignora.  
-Buenos días chicos, claro que no se me olvida Kiba-kun- le responde ansiosa por conocer a el cachorro.  
Shino y Kiba se van a sus asientos.  
-entonces… ya tienes planes para hoy Hinata- le dice el rubio sin mirarla y en un tono un poco serio. No pudo evitar un poco de celos por Kiba.  
-eh, pues, si. ¿Pasa algo Naruto-Kun?-  
-no te preocupes, estoy bien- se voltea hacia ella y le sonríe para no preocupar la.  
-bien…- un silencio incomodo se hace presente entre los dos, Hinata no sabía de que más hablar, y Naruto ni siquiera sabía porque había tomado la iniciativa de hablarle, sonó el timbre para comenzar las clases, el profesor todavía no llegaba.

-Bueno Hinata, yo ya me iré a mi lugar, nos vemos después jeje- se despidió el rubio  
-si, está bien Naruto-kun- Cuando el Uzumaki paso por enfrente de Kiba le robo la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa sínica, este solo lo miro. -*¿Qué se trae?-* se preguntaba Kiba.

Las clases comenzaron, Sakura estaba sentada de tras de Hinata, e Ino atrás de Sakura.

En un papelito Haruno escribió –"chicas, ayer que estábamos en las bancas pude a ver a Sasuke arriba de nosotros, el escucho todo de lo que hablábamos, Hinata, lo más probable es que se enteró que te gusta Naruto"-.  
El papelito se lo paso primero a la joven Yamanaka. Y esta al verlo le respondió. –"¡Se lo dirá a Narutoooo, o lo peor, tal vez ya se lo dijo!"-

El papelito viajo nuevamente a Sakura, que con discreción se lo entrego a Hinata. Esta al leerlo no pudo evitar ponerse roja como tomate, su pulso aumento. Devolvió el papel a Sakura y trato de calmarse.  
-Hinata ¿se encuentra bien?, pregunto la profesora Anko  
-y-yo,… realmente n-no… maestra- dijo tratando de controlar su sonrojo  
-Necesitas ir a la enfermera…- antes de que terminara Anko de hablar Kiba y Naruto se pusieron de pie.  
-yo la acompaño / yo la llevaré- dijeron al unisonó  
-¡hasta creen!, Sakura, ¿podrías acompañar a tu compañera a la enfermería por favor?- dijo Anko haciendo señales de que se sentaran los muchachos  
-¡Si maestra!

Sakura se encuentra en la enfermería con Hinata.  
-Santa madre pero que fiebre tienes mujer- Shizune dijo al tomar la temperatura de la oji perla  
la médico le hizo un chequeo.  
-no es nada grave, solo fue fiebre, seguro fue por el golpe de calor, te tomaras un suero que te daré para que puedas salir de nuevo a clases-  
-si, muchas gracias Shizune-sensei.

Al llegar de nuevo a sus clases Ino le pasa un papelito a Sakura "-no se lo pases a Hinata, cuando termino la clase de Anko-sensei Kiba y Naruto estaban como raros"-  
-"¿Cómo que raros?"- respondió Sakura.  
-"Kiba le preguntó a Naruto el porqué estaba de ofrecido, y el otro se enojo y empezaron a discutir, y después Sasuke-kun los paro, diciendo que se pelearan por amor a otra parte. Kyaaaaa"- volvió a responder la rubia.  
-"¡entonces Naruto ya está enterado!, no te preocupes no le diré a Hinata, no quiero ponerla en peor estado"-

El receso ha llegado y los chicos salen para almorzar. Ino y Hinata se adelantan dejando a Sakura sola en el patio.  
-Sakura- le roba la atención el joven Uchiha a la pelo chicle que de inmediato se sonroja  
-Sasuke-kun, hola-  
-necesito que me ayudes en algo- dice en un tono algo serio  
-¿yo?, ¿pero, en qué puedo ayudarte Sasuke-kun?  
-no te lo puedo decir aquí, necesito que me acompañes a el salón- volteo su cabeza tratando de no hacer contacto visual.  
-*¿qué?, ¡o por dios esto debe ser un sueño!-* se decía en mente Haruno mientras seguía la espalda del moreno.

….Ya una vez dentro del aula…

HEHEHEHEY ¿QUERIAN LEMON? YO TAMBIEN xD


	5. Chapter 5 RIVALES

EL ENREDO. CAP. 5 "RIVALES"  
atención, tiene leve lemon sasusaku.  
(Créditos a Kishimoto-sensei por los personajes)  
este capítulo esta contado de diferentes formas: Narrador y del personaje. Disfruten y lean.

Seguí ha Sasuke hasta nuestra aula de clases, no entiendo el por qué quiere mi ayuda, estoy nerviosa, y a la vez apenada. Ya entramos al salón y él le pone seguro a la puerta, mi pulso se acelera, estoy demasiado nerviosa, siento cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun me tortura de esta manera?

-Sakura- me llamo. –Quiero primero disculparme por haberme comportado de una forma egoísta- se acerca hacia mí con forme habla, ¿Por qué se disculpa ahora?, ¿porque me encierra aquí?, ¿en que se supone que le iba a ayudar?  
–Necesito que me expliques- está muy cerca, solo a unos pasos.  
-¿qué debo explicarte Sasuke-kun?- doy unos pasos hacia atrás.  
-que es lo que siento por ti- me afirma acercándose más.  
\- necesito que me digas ¿por qué te pienso? – Sigo dando pasos hacia atrás.  
\- ¿por qué recuerdo tus palabras? – Di un paso hacia atrás para toparme con la pared.  
\- ¿por qué antes de dormir te imagino?- no puedo contestar ninguna pregunta, estoy casi en shock y él me acorrala.  
\- ¿porque siento culpa de cómo he sido contigo y por qué no siento culpa de haber tratado así a otra chica?- intento alejarlo con mis manos, pero él las quita y las re pega a la pared.  
\- ¿Por qué tu Sakura?- me dice al oído.

-no lo sé- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca, me mira fijamente y puedo notar un leve sonrojo en el.  
-Sakura…- me dice. -¿esto es estar enamorado?- está demasiado cerca, puedo notar sus latidos y él los míos, sabe que se me puede salir el corazón en cualquier momento.

Estamos a milímetros de un beso, puedo notar su perfume que me vuelve loca, siento como si me saliera humo de mis orejas de lo roja que me he puesto, él acerca su rostro levemente y entrecerramos nuestros ojos.  
Pude notar un roce de nuestros labios. Siento como un brazo me pega hacia él, y como su mano libre toma mi nuca para forzar el beso, yo lo rodeo del cuello, no quiero que esto acabe, es un momento de gloria. Nos soltamos un breve momento por nuestra falta de aire.

-Sal conmigo Sakura- sentí como si me dieran un pinchazo en el estómago al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke.  
-estoy más que encantada- nuevamente sentí sus labios pero esta vez con más confianza, abrase su espalda, sentí que sus besos se hacían más bruscos. De pronto sentí su lengua jugar con la mía ¿en qué momento me deje llevar de esa manera?

-  
La tenía contra la pared, no sé exactamente como paso, pero la deseaba y Sakura me deseaba a mí.  
Un sonido nos interrumpe, dos personas quieren abrir la puerta, Sakura paro de besarme  
-deberíamos abrir- me susurre al oído.  
\- deberíamos… pero no quiero- la elevo y la recargo a la pared, ella me rodea con sus piernas mientras nos besamos y las siluetas de afuera siguen tratando de abrir.  
El momento nos es interrumpido de nuevo cuando uno de ellos dice –iré por la réplica de llave con el conserje- las siluetas se van.  
-Sa-Sasuke-kun- jadeo –ya deberíamos salir antes de que lleguen  
-si…- la baje lentamente, Sakura se acomoda el cabello y ahora nos dirigimos hacia el patio.

Un castaño salía del baño de los hombres sacudiendo sus manos recién lavadas.  
-hasta que tú guarda espaldas no está contigo Kiba- Uzumaki espero afuera por él.  
-*solo ignóralo Kiba*- se dice a sí mismo mientras seguía su camino.  
-¡Oye!, tú y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar- le grito, haciendo que este detuviera todo movimiento.  
-¿qué cuentas Naruto?- voltea hacia donde este se encontraba.  
-sé que estas celoso- camino hacia Kiba mientras hablaba hasta quedar cara a cara – sé que te molesta que me hable, y que le robe el sueño y a ti te sigue viendo como amigo- Dicho esto Kiba soltó un golpe directo en el estómago de Naruto, quien cayó de rodillas, Kiba lo tomo por el cuello, ya con publico viéndolos.  
-¡¿tú crees que es divertido ver como ella sufre por un imbécil como tú?!- agita a Naruto -¡no creas que eres primordial para ella solo porque le gustes idiota!- Kiba soltó a Naruto, quería partirle la cara en esos momentos, pero trataba de tranquilizarse, no quería que Hinata le odiara.  
-¿y tú crees que solo tú tiene el derecho de hablarle a ella?- Naruto se levantó con trabajo, el golpe de Kiba iba con todo su odio. – ¡No eres su dueño!- Naruto preparo sus puños para pelear.

Todos los que lo rodeaban gritaban "¡pelea, pelea, pelea!"  
Ino, Sai, Shino, Neji y Hinata se acercaban a la multitud para poder enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.  
Naruto pateo las piernas de Kiba haciendo que callera y se abalanzó sobre él soltando golpes en la cara. Kiba pudo regresar los golpes en el vientre de este haciendo que regurgitara un poco de sangre, Kiba tenía ya sangre en la nariz y en su frente.  
-¡Kiba y Naruto se están peleando!- grito Ino  
-¡Kiba-kun!- Grito Hinata corriendo hacia ellos seguida de Neji y Shino. -¡paren!- grito, Neji rebaso a Hinata para poder detener a Naruto, Hinata fue directo con Kiba, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, y Naruto tenía hilos de sangre que salían por la boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Hinata aguantaba el llanto, todos los demás empezaron a irse casi corriendo. "¡Tsunade viene para acá!" gritaron.  
-M-maldición- dijo Kiba tratando de pararse-  
-¡Ustedes dos!- grito la directora Tsunade –a la dirección ¡ahora!-  
Shino y Neji llevaron a el par a la dirección de Tsunade.  
\- suspendidos por tres días, no quiero quejas o los hago que repitan, ahora, tienen que ir a la enfermería, sus compañeros los acompañaran, y por los apuntes después que se los pasen, ¡esto les pasa por hacer una pelea en pleno patio en menos de la mitad del receso!

Afuera de la dirección estaba Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Sai.  
-dobe, ¿en qué te metiste ahora?, mírate, no puedes ni caminar tu solo, lo mismo digo de Kiba…- Sasuke miro de pies a cabeza a los dos. Shino y Neji tenían una gota en la nuca por haber escuchado todo lo que dijo Tsunade, como pena ajena.  
-los llevaremos a la enfermería- dijo Neji volteando a ver a su prima que tenía los ojos llorosos al verlos.  
-Hinata, no llores, estamos bien- dijo Naruto haciéndole una señal con el pulgar, ella solo callo sin dejar de mirarles.  
-no te preocupes, lo de hoy todavía sigue en pie- le dijo Kiba –de todas maneras Shino tiene que cargarme jeje-

Kiba y Naruto se encontraban en la enfermería, estaban en cama, Shizune les había hecho exámenes, lo de Kiba solo fue daño exterior, pero Naruto tenía una hemorragia en el tracto digestivo, por lo que llamó a una Ambulancia.  
-Naruto, acabo de llamar a una Ambulancia, tienes una hemorragia interna, en unos minutos llegaran por ti-  
-Si, muchas gracias Shizune-sensei…- el rubio estaba más que enojado -*ese hijo de perra me mando al hospital*- apretó sus puños, escucho una voz femenina que acababa de entrar a la enfermería, las camas de Kiba y Naruto estaban separadas por una cortina.

-¡Kiba-kun!- Hinata había llegado a visitarlos – ¿cómo te sientes?  
-me duele algo la cara, ¿se nota mucho la hinchazón?-  
-solo un poco en tu mejilla izquierda-  
-me los merecía…-el Inuzuka desvió la mirada.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Hinata se sentó a un lado de la cama.  
-Hinata, yo también estoy aquí- se escuchó la voz de Naruto por detrás de la cortina  
-*ese cabrón hasta en cama busca pleito*- se dijo el Inuzuka tomando de la mano a Hinata para no dejarla ir.  
-Kiba-kun…-  
-Naruto, ya han llegado por ti- Dijo Shizune mientras dos ayudantes entraban con una camilla para llevarse a Naruto, Hinata apretó la mano de Kiba.  
-¿A dónde se llevan a Naruto-kun? Le pregunto a Shizune.  
-tiene que ir al hospital, Kiba le hizo una hemorragia interna-  
Hinata se quedó plasmada al escuchar, vio como montaban a Naruto en la camilla.  
-Estaré bien Hinata- le dijo Naruto  
-espero que te recuperes pronto- Hinata se paró pero Kiba no le soltó la mano.  
-veo que ya tienes dueño- fue lo último que escucho al verse llevar a Naruto por la puerta de la enfermería.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. C: ESPERO LES GUSTE COMO VA QUEDANDO TODO ESTA HISTORIA


	6. Chapter 6 Confesión

ESTE CAP. ES LGO CURSI, LOS QUIERO QUERIDOS LECTORES :3

EL ENREDO CAP. 6 "CONFESIÓN"  
(CREDITOS A KISHI-SENSEI)

Naruto, vio como unas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hinata. Fue lo último que vio al salir acompañado por Shizune y los para-médicos.

-No llores Hinata, él se recuperara pronto- trato de consolarla Kiba –perdona, no era mi intención dañar lo, pero él... me sacó de quicio- Hinata se secó sus lágrimas y volvió a sentarse a lado de Kiba, que aún la tenía de la mano.

-¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto?- con tono de tristeza pregunta la oji perla.  
-yo salía del baño tranquilo cuando me topé con él afuera, dijo que teníamos cuentas que arreglar, trate de ignorarlo pero hizo que me cabreara con sus palabras y así empezaron los golpes-  
-¿Qué palabras?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿de qué tenían que hablar?- lleno de preguntas Hyuga al castaño.  
Kiba no sabía cómo explicar, de cualquier modo se enteraría tarde o temprano de sus sentimientos, no tuvo otra opción que soltar la verdad. Con la voz temblorosa y con un leve sonrojo empezó…  
-Solo no te sientas culpable por lo que paso entre Naruto y yo.  
Hinata, hace tiempo que tengo sentimientos asía ti, el hecho de que Naruto te lastime no lo soporto, no puedo voltear a verlo, yo empecé a tener celos de él, celos porque él siempre estaba en tus pensamientos y porque es el dueño de tu corazón.  
Me hice una persona egoísta al tratar de hacer que él no se te acercara, te quería solo para mí-

Hinata no creía, las palabras de Kiba la estaban dejando confundida, la voz del Inuzuka se quebraba, sus ojos estaba lagrimosos.  
-Hoy Naruto vino a reclamarme mi actitud, pero lo hizo de una manera desagradable y orgullosa que no pude aguantar abalanzarme contra él.  
Él es quien te quita el sueño, en quien piensas todos los días y a todas horas, él que hace que tus mejillas tomen un color carmín, él que te pone nerviosa con solo unas palabras, y yo, yo solo puedo ver desde atrás, como tu amigo, como un hermano.  
Aún así no puedo dejar de ser egoísta y de pensar que tengo que compartirte aunque no seas mía-  
Kiba miraba solo con reojo a Hinata, estaba sonrojado, unas cuantas lágrimas de Hinata cayeron, estaba impresionada, él era como ella, como si fuera una cadena de dolor, Hinata viendo a Naruto, y Naruto a Sakura. Comprendió de inmediato el dolor de Kiba, no pudo con la culpa de haber hecho daño a alguien tan cercano a ella.  
-lo siento tanto ¡Kiba-kun!- Hinata entre llanto expreso –pero no puedo responder tus sentimientos ahora, todo esto es muy repentino, y he sido muy siega, realmente lo siento mucho-  
\- no te pido una respuesta- Kiba toco el rostro de la oji perla –de todas maneras no me daré por vencido, no ahora que ya sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos-  
-Kiba-kun…- Alguien interrumpe el momento entrando a la enfermería.  
-oh, perdonen, no era mi intención, pero ya es hora de que se vaya a clases señorita Hyuga- Shizune se pone una mano en la nuca.  
-si Shizune-sensei, Kiba-kun, pasaremos por ti a la salida- Hinata se despide de Kiba con un beso en la mejilla.  
-nos vemos Hinata-

Terminando las clases Hinata se reúne con Shino para pasar con Kiba.  
-Hinata, visitaremos a Naruto a el hospital, ¿vienes?- le pregunta Ino, quien estaba acompañada de Sai, Sakura y Sasuke.  
-lo siento, tengo planes con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, yo iré después- Ino y Sakura se voltearon a ver, ¿Cómo Hinata rechazaría ir a ver a Naruto, y más si estaba en el hospital?  
-jejeje, está bien, entonces nos veremos mañana Hinata, ¡adiós chicos!- se despide la rubia de ambos amigos.

Llegado de nuevo a la enfermería Shino se hizo cargo de Kiba para llevarlo a su casa.

-¡Es tan lindo!- Hinata abraza a Akamaru -¡owww es la cosa más linda del mundo!-  
-sabía que te gustaría Hinata- le dice Kiba  
-¿y te dejara tu hermana tenerlo en casa?  
-ella ya no vive con migo, ya tengo 18 no necesito quien me cuide-  
-ya veo, es muy lindo, ¿Cómo se llama?-  
-Pedro- dijo Shino acomodándose los lentes.  
-claro que no, se llama Akamaru-  
-Martínez…- le siguió Shino.  
-¡Akamaru!-  
-dije- reprocha Shino con puchero.

El trió de amigos paso la tarde en casa de Shino mientras que en el hospital Sasuke y compañía visitaban a el rubio.

-hola chicos- Saluda el Rubio con una bata y con un suero en su mano izquierda  
-el que tiene el pene más pequeño siempre pierde-  
-¡cállate Sai!, estoy grave, pronto me van a operar-  
-¿Qué?, ¿qué tan grave estas dobe?- el Uchiha se acerca hacia su amigo.  
-pues tengo una hemorragia interna, ¿tú qué crees?-  
-que no sabes pelear, eso es lo que creo- contesta Sasuke  
-pensé que vendría Hinata a verme también-  
-ella dijo que vendría después, se fue con Shino y Kiba- dijo Ino soltando un suspiro.  
-cierto, escuche que tenían planes para hoy- menciono Sakura –pero vendrá a verte eso es seguro-  
-¿la esperabas Naruto?- le pregunto en modo de burla Sasuke.  
-la verdad es que si, ya sabes…  
-si, ya lo sé-  
Una enfermera entro a la habitación de Naruto.  
-Chicos temo que la hora de visita tiene que terminar, el paciente tiene que entrar al quirófano-  
-Gracias por venir chicos-  
Los chicos le desearon suerte a Naruto en su operación.

Después de unas horas Naruto ha salido con una exitosa operación. Sasuke había acompañado a Sakura a su casa y volvió para quedarse con su amigo toda la noche, a pesar que tenía clases temprano.


	7. Chapter 7 Visitas

EL ENREDO CAP. 7 "VISITAS"  
(CREDITOS A KISHI-SENSEI) PERDONEN MI FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA x3

Un nuevo día comienza, después de las clases largas por la mañana Hinata se va a visitar a Naruto al hospital.

-¿Hinata?- no pensé que vendrías después de la escuela- dijo el rubio en cama – ¿te dio permiso Kiba?  
-Hola Naruto-kun, no necesito pedir permiso, ayer tenía un compromiso con él, pero si te molesto es mejor que me valla- Hinata se inclinó un poco para hacer una reverencia para despedirse.  
-¡no!, ¡espera!- le exclamo- no quería decir eso, es solo que Kiba siempre es posesivo, y me da algo de coraje que él solo te quiera para él… ¿ustedes ya están saliendo?- pregunto sin querer recibir un "si" por respuesta.  
-no, pero me hablo de sus sentimientos, no puedo darle una respuesta aún, por otra parte, vine a verte a ti, ¿Cómo sigues? – trato de cambiar el tema.  
-pues ya mejor, el domingo me van a quitar las puntadas, la operación salió bien-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.  
-lamento que Kiba-kun te haya lastimado- Hinata se sentó en una cilla que estaba al lado de la cama de Naruto –me dijo lo que paso ayer durante la hora del receso-  
-de seguro te hablo mal de mí- desvió la mirada e hizo un puchero.  
-no, Kiba-kun solo me dijo que lo sacaste de quicio con tus palabras, pero no me dijo cuales…-  
-exactamente… ¿no menciono nada de lo que le dije a él?  
-no…- la oji perla intento cambiar de nuevo la conversación – ¿hasta cuándo estarás aquí?  
-Hasta el domingo, cuatro días más-  
\- ¿Sasuke-kun estuvo toda la noche contigo verdad?  
-si, esta vez Sai y Shikamaru vendrán en diferentes horarios de la madrugada, la verdad es que me sorprendieron al visitarme es como si tuviera una familia…-  
-la tienes, tal vez no sea de sangre, pero las personas que te rodean y te quieren forman parte de tú familia-  
-¿y tú me quieres Hinata?- Hinata se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices  
-…si- Naruto dejo salir una sonrisa.  
-jejeje, lo sabía-  
-entonces… ¿qué parte de mi familia quieres ser?- la mente de Hinata jugaba con ella -*¡quiero ser tu esposa!*- se dijo a sí misma  
-n-no lo sé-  
-me gusta cuando te sonrojas-  
-g-gracias- el corazón de Hinata se aceleró, sintió que sus orejas estaban calientes.  
-jajaja, deberías ver tu cara, esta como tomate-  
\- ¿alguien dijo tomates?- Sasuke entraba junto con Sakura.  
-Hola Hinata, sabía que estarías aquí- saludo Sakura  
-Oigan ustedes dos aún tienen el uniforme ¡y tardaron más en llegar!, ¿dónde estaban?- reprochaba Naruto y tan lento para darse cuenta de las cosas.  
Sasuke y Sakura solo se miraron.  
-Un momento… ¡un momento!, Sasuke ¿estás saliendo con Sakura-chan?  
-¡eres tan lento Naruto!- la peli chicle le dijo.  
\- ¿¡por qué no me lo dijiste Sasuke!?  
-Naruto pase toda la noche contigo, en una de las veces que te despertaste te lo dije- Sasuke hizo una forma de "face palm".  
-Felicidades chicos- Hinata le guiña el ojo a Sakura y esta se sonroja un poco.  
-Dobe, tengo los apuntes para que los anotes-  
-¡aagg!, gracias teme, los anotare después- con un tono de niño regañado tomo una libreta.  
-Naruto-kun, si quieres, yo puedo hacerte los apuntes-  
\- ¡¿en serio?!-  
-S-si-  
-¡Muchas gracias Hinata que linda eres!- la chica se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra linda.  
-Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme- levantándose dijo la oji perla.  
-¿iras con Kiba cierto?- la pregunta de Naruto sonaba un tanto molesta.  
\- eh…- se quedo pensando en que decir, se notaba a primera vista que le molestaba que fuera con Kiba y más si va de visita a su casa y vive solo –en realidad pasare primero con Shino para irnos a casa de Kiba- mintió, Shino en estos momentos está en su casa, no le gusta visitar por las tardes.  
-oh ya veo, muchas gracias por venir a verme Hinata-  
-de nada Naruto-kun, nos vemos después, adiós Sasuke, Sakura-

Hinata caminaba a casa del Inuzuka cuando se tomo con Shikamaru y Choji comiendo frituras en un parque.

-Hola Hinata- el amigo de huesos anchos saludo  
-que hay- le siguió Shikamaru-  
-Hola, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-  
-Yo espero a Temari, y Choji a Karui-  
-¿Karui?, no conozco a ninguna Karui-  
\- es mi novia- dijo sonriente Choji llevándose unas frituras a la boca.  
\- ¿¡tienes novia!? - Hinata puso los ojos como platos.  
-no llevan mucho tiempo, igual a mi me sorprendió, ella es de otra preparatoria- le explica Shikamaru y después deja salir u bostezo.  
-ya veo, espero conocerla un día Choji-  
-si, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí Hinata?- entre mordidas hablo Choji  
-bueno, por aquí vive Kiba-kun-  
-oh, debí suponerlo, supongo que irás a ver como esta- Shikamaru supuso que Kiba ya salía con Hinata.  
-si, chicos ya me voy, ¡hasta mañana!-  
-igualmente/chao- cuando Hinata ya iba a lo lejos Choji volteo a ver a Shikamaru.  
\- ¿Por qué esa cara Shikamaru?-  
-yo tenía entendido que le gustaba Naruto hasta hace poco, pero ahora resulta que está saliendo con Kiba-  
\- ¿bueno y eso que tiene?-  
-nada…-  
-hola chicos- saluda Temari  
-nos vamos- dijo Karui.  
-si, Sasuke y Sakura nos deben estar esperando en el hospital- Temari toma de un brazo a Shikamaru para levantar lo de la banca, parecía un muñeco sin vida de la flojera Choji por otra parte tomo de la mano a Karui, haciéndolos ver más románticos.

Hinata toca la puerta de Kiba, cuando este abre sale corriendo el pequeño Akamaru.  
-jejeje, hola Hinata, le agradas a Akamaru-  
-hola Kiba-kun- dijo mientras tomaba a Akamaru para abrazarlo y pasar a la casa –te traje los apuntes-  
-¡aag!, pensaba que venías a ver como estaba- dijo mientras se tumbaba en un sofá –gracias Hinata- Akamaru corría de un lado a otro, estaba feliz por la visita.  
-de nada, aparte si vine a ver como estabas, veo que la hinchazón de tu cara bajo mucho-  
-si, en veces solo me duele un poco por las pulsaciones- Hinata vio el rostro de su amigo.  
\- ¿tienes botiquín?  
-si- Kiba busco en su habitación y saco una caja pequeña con tres frascos, un paquete de algodón y vendas.  
-te voy a bajar el dolor de las pulsaciones- Hinata tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo mojo un poco en alcohol.  
-¡Hay!- se quejo Kiba al sentir un ardor en una de las heridas abiertas -¡ardeee!-  
-si sigues hablando me moverás y te lastimare, ¡quédate quieto!- Hinata parecía toda una madre regañando a su Hijo.

Shikamaru y compañía llevaban a la habitación donde Naruto se encontraba.  
-¡Shikamaru!, ¡Choji!, me alegra que estén aquí- El oji azul saluda  
-Hola, les presento a Karui y a Temari- Shikamaru les dio la entrada, mientras socializaban Shikamaru se acerco a donde se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto.  
-Oye, ¿Kiba y Hinata están saliendo?- pregunta Shikamaru  
-nosotros tenemos entendido que no- Sasuke añadió  
\- ¿seguros?, Choji y yo nos topamos con Hinata hace unos momentos, y ella dijo que iria a la casa de Kiba-  
\- pero ¿estaba con Shino, que no?- pregunto el rubio.  
-iba sola…- 


	8. Chapter 8 Sentimientos

EL ENREDO CAP. 8 "SENTIMIENTOS"  
(CREDITOS A KISHI-SENSEI [POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN POR ESTE CAP (ง ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)ว] XD)  
-Entonces fuiste a ver a Naruto- un castaño pregunta lanzando una pelota tirado en el piso.  
-sí, también me encontré a Sasuke y a Sakura en el hospital- respondió la oji perla sentada igual en este.  
-que bien que no estaban solos… digo podría pasar cualquier cosa cuando dos personas están solas…-  
-¡q-que dices Kiba-kun!- Hinata se sonrojo por las palabras, ya que ellos estaban en esa situación, solos en casa de Kiba.

Él se acercó a Hinata, con su mano toco su rostro suavemente hasta llegar a el mentón de la chica, ella sintió la penetrante mirada de Kiba, los ojos de él brillaban con solo verla, el castaño se acercó un poco más.

Hinata puso sus manos contra el pecho de este para tomar su espacio, los nervios no tardaron en llegar pero aun así no dejaba de mirar a esos ojos rasgados de Kiba. Él seguía acercándose lentamente.  
-K-Kiba-kun, n-no podemos…- dijo Hinata sin apartar la mirada, es como si le hipnotizara.  
-solo déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti…- se abalanzo sobre Hinata, no la forzó, no la tomo de las manos, no la lastimo, solo la tenía prisionera contra el suelo.

Las manos de Hinata aún seguían haciendo un poco de presión en el pecho de Inuzuka, y este con sus manos en el suelo.  
Lentamente Kiba descendió su cuerpo sin hacer peso hacia el de Hinata, esta sentía ya su respiración cerca, sus corazones estaban latiendo muy rápido. Sintieron un leve rose de parte de sus labios, entrecerraron sus miradas hasta que un sonido les robo el aliento.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta -*¡no, no, no! ¡Maldita sea! -* se decía el castaño.  
Kiba se levantó, la respiración de ambos aún no se controlaba, sus rostros estaban con un tono rojizo. Volvieron a llamar en la puerta. Hinata se levantó y tomo sus cosas para irse.  
-¡ya voy!- grito Kiba dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.  
-Hola Kiba- el chico misterioso con gafas obscuras entro a la casa.  
-Hola Shino-kun, yo ya voy de salida- dice la peli negra dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
-no te preocupes, nos veremos en clases mañana- Shino entro mientras Kiba y Hinata se quedaron en la puerta.  
-lo siento, tengo que ir a casa-  
-Hinata…- Kiba la tomo por los hombros y fijo la mirada –dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que siento por ti-  
-yo… no lo sé Kiba-kun- Hinata desvió la mirada.  
\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, hace un momento tú y yo…- le fue interrumpido.  
-yo… yo realmente no sé porque paso, tal vez fue por el momento, pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos de un día para otro, solo dame tiempo, te prome-  
-no Hinata, no quiero que me prometas nada, solo quiero tus verdaderos sentimientos, si no eres capaz de amarme entonces entenderé, pero por favor, no juegues conmigo- la culpa invadió a Hinata, no sabía cómo responderle.  
-perdóname Kiba-kun, realmente me siento como una tonta-  
-no te disculpes, mejor ve a casa, tal vez Neji se preocupe por qué no has llegado- Kiba miraba hacia el suelo, estaba devastado, una vez más, su corazón estaba en pedazos antes de que la felicidad durara 5 minutos.  
-vendré mañana en cuanto salga-  
-como quieras.

La noche toca la ciudad, Hinata se duchaba antes de ir a la cama cuando recordó sentir un leve roce de aquellos labios, aquel calor que le cubrió por unos segundos.  
Estaba confusa, que fue exactamente lo que paso con ella, ¿Por qué dejo que pasara?, ¿acaso ella también tiene sentimientos escondidos por Kiba?  
-*no, solo fue un accidente*- se contra dijo -*pero, ¿por qué me sentía tan cálida? … *- Hinata salió de la ducha y se puso una pijama para dormir. Mañana tenía mucho que pensar, claro, si es que puede conciliar el sueño, pero no es la única persona con problemas para dormir.  
Naruto trataba de dormir, Shikamaru estaba de compañía, anterior mente de lo que él le había contado lo había dejado con muchas dudas, entre ellas -*¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que Hinata haga o con quien salga? *- por un momento pensó que todo esto solo era por rivalidad a Kiba, pero si por él fuera no se preguntaría como esta Hinata.

-Shikamaru…- Llamo con tono de zombie el rubio.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? -  
\- ¿estás enamorado de Temari?- pregunta este mirando hacia la nada.  
\- ¿a qué viene eso?-  
-solo responde hombre-  
-sí, si estoy enamorado de ella- Shikamaru nota que Naruto está raro desde aquella discusión que tuvo con Kiba hace unos días – ¿por qué lo preguntas?-  
-Shikamaru…- volvió a llamar Naruto.  
\- ¿ajá?-  
\- ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?- el rubio despeinado voltea a verlo - ¿acaso te duele el pecho cuando estás enamorado?-  
-Naruto, tú lo que tienes es hambre…  
-esa sensación del vacío que recorre mi cuerpo… que me cuesta tanto llenar… ¡y aún no está la cena!  
-


	9. Chapter 9 Tamaki Nekochi

EL ENREDO CAP. 9 "Tamaki Nekochi"  
TAMAKI ES LA CHICA QUE SALE CON KIBA A EL FINAL DEL MANGA C:  
(CREDITOS A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI POR LOS PERSONAJES)  
este cap. fue corto pero igual espero les guste UwU 

Hinata se dirige a la casa de su amigo, toda la mañana en clase no se había concentrado, Shino le acompañaba ya que Kiba le había contado lo sucedido.  
-Hinata, antes de llegar a casa de Kiba tengo que decirte que no debes sentir lastima por el  
-¿eh?, ¿por qué dices eso Shino-kun?  
-Kiba es fuerte, y nunca te odiaría, aparte no soportaría perderte, así que lo mejor es que sigan siendo amigos-  
-muchas gracias, realmente llegue a pensar que si salía con él podría olvidar a Naruto-kun y ser feliz, pero me estaría mintiendo a mí misma y a Kiba-kun, después me sentí la peor persona que pudo haber conocido a nuestro amigo y me arrepentí. No se cómo debería expresarlo-  
-no tienes que pedir disculpas, aparte haces mucho con hacerle los escritos-  
-eso lo hago porque me nace ayudar-  
Los amigos siguen su camino para llegar a la casa de Kiba.

-¡ya voy!- grito Inuzuka antes de abrir la puerta para ver a sus amigos.  
-Hola Kiba, hace mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos- oh sorpresa, no es quien el esperaba  
-Ta, ¡Tamaki!- Una chica de largo cabello castaño saludo a Kiba como si lo conociera de años  
\- ¿Qué pasa?, - la joven inclino –lo siento por no haberte dicho que volvía a la ciudad, pero mi abuela quiso regresarse repentinamente que no me dio tiempo de llamarte-  
-no hay problema con eso, pasa por favor, realmente me sorprendiste-  
-nunca me llamabas, ni un mensaje de texto o algún correo electrónico, ¡ya te habías olvidado de tu vieja amiga de infancia! ¿No Kiba?- dijo la joven presionando a Kiba con uno de sus dedos.  
Llaman por segunda vez.  
-creo que son mis amigos- dijo el Inuzuka, cuando este estaba a punto de abrir sale Akamaru de su habitación, por alguna razón presentía que Hinata llegaba.  
-¡hermoso cachorro!- Tamaki abrazo a Akamaru.  
Hinata y Shino esperaban alguna expresión desanimada de parte de Kiba, pero fue todo lo contrario, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa.  
-¡Hola chicos!- muy sonriente los invito a pasar.  
-Hola / Hola Kiba-kun-  
Shino y Hinata intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos.  
-Tamaki, tengo que presentarte a mis amigos- La chica castaña se acerca dejando a Akamaru y este sale corriendo hacia Hinata y Shino festejando su llegada –Ella es Hyuga Hinata, y él es Aburame Shino, Hinata, Shino, ella es Tamaki Nekochi- los chicos se inclinan haciendo reverencia.  
-Mucho gusto- dijo Tamaki.  
-el placer es mío- dijo Hinata.  
-igualmente- le siguió Shino.

Después de las presentaciones Hinata le entrego un cuaderno a Kiba con los apuntes del día.  
-Gracias Hinata-  
-no es nada, hoy te ves más animado-  
-jejeje- Kiba llevo una mano a su nuca  
-eso es bueno, no me habías hablado de ella-  
-es una vieja amiga, antes de que mis padres se fueran mi hermana y yo solíamos ir a pasear con Tamaki, tú sabes, típica historia de niños vagos-  
-me da gusto por ti Kiba-kun-  
-gracias, oye, ¿Por qué Shino vino temprano?  
-le dije que me acompañara, la verdad es que todavía me siento algo mal por mi actitud de ayer-  
-olvida eso, yo fui el que empezó, cambiando de tema, tomare la iniciativa de hacer las paces con Naruto de la manera más civilizada que pueda-  
\- ¿de qué forma Kiba-kun?-  
-lo retare a jugar Yu-gi-oh- Hinata ahogo una pequeña risa.

Después de un tiempo Hinata se despido de los chicos para ir directo a el hospital, tenía que ver como seguía aquel rubio de ojos zafiro.  
Hinata abrió la puerta.  
-Hola Hinata- dijo Naruto seguido de un suspiro.  
-Hola Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo sigues?- Hinata caminaba para sentarse en la silla de la vista.  
-físicamente estoy bien, de hecho ya puedo caminar pero no quieren dejarme salir hasta el día domingo-  
-¿pasa algo más que no tenga que ver con tu hospitalidad?  
-Hinata, ¿estas saliendo con Kiba?  
-no, ¿Por qué preguntas eso Naruto-kun?-  
-ayer me dijiste que Shino te acompañaría a su casa-  
-sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?-  
-ibas sola Hinata…-  
-lo siento, no quería preocuparte, pero Shino-kun llego después a la casa de Kiba-kun-  
-menos mal no pasó nada, ¿verdad?- dicho esto Hinata agacho la mirada inconscientemente con un sonrojo notable.  
Naruto se puso de pie aún con bata, levanto el mentón de Hinata para mirarla directo a los ojos.  
-te conozco, te sonrojaste al imaginarte algo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto casi exigiendo una respuesta.  
-solo un pequeño accidente, no es algo que deba preocupar- Hinata desviaba la mirada, jamás había estado tan cerca de Naruto.  
-¡quiero detalles!- le exigió. La pobre Hyuga no sabía cómo decirle que estuvo a punto de besar a otro chico, -*¿pero por qué ese sentimiento de culpa? ¡Ni siquiera salgo con él!*- así que se decido a hablar.  
-Y-yo estuve a, apunto de… b-besar a K-Kiba-kun- Hinata esforzó por terminar de hablar.  
-Hinata…- la mente de Naruto empezó a jugar con él – ¿entonces no lo hiciste?-  
-n-no…-  
\- ¿Por qué?-  
\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?-  
\- no lo sé… yo, estoy confundido… ¿Por qué siento celos de Kiba si no soy nada de ti Hinata?- 


	10. Chapter 10 Recuerdos

EL ENREDO CAP. 10 "RECUERDOS"  
(créditos a Kishi-sensei por los personajes)  
EN EL CAP. ATERIOR:

-Hinata…- la mente de Naruto empezó a jugar con él – ¿entonces no lo hiciste?-  
-n-no…-  
\- ¿Por qué?-  
\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?-  
\- no lo sé… yo, estoy confundido… ¿Por qué siento celos de Kiba si no soy nada de ti Hinata?-

-t-tal vez porque no quieres perder ante él-  
-no, no es eso, Hinata desde que me entere de tus sentimientos yo, no he dejado de pensar en ti- Naruto dejo ver un sonrojo –no pienses que solo quiero ganarle a Kiba, porque de verdad me importas -  
-¡pero si tu antes ni siquiera me notabas! –Hinata hizo a un lado los brazos de Naruto -¿cómo puedes decir ahora que te importo con solo saber mis sentimientos que un día fueron por ti?- Una enfermera toco la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar, Uzumaki rápidamente se tiro a la cama pues su bata estaba abierta de atrás y estaba dando la espalda hacia la puerta.  
-pase- dijo el rubio  
-señor Uzumaki Naruto le traje su comida- la enfermera llevo una bandeja con un plato de sopa de verduras y un vaso de un litro de suero electrolitos orales.  
-¡verduras de nuevo!- grito con cierta frustración -¡yo quiero carne!-  
-usted tendrá la carne que quiera cuando salga de este hospital, ahora tiene que comer, que bueno que tiene compañía para que cerciore que coma bien- La enfermera puso la bandeja en las piernas de Naruto y después salió.  
-no tengo hambre- Naruto solo miro el plato, no tenía mala pinta, solo que no se sentía cómodo.  
-si tienes hambre, si no comes bien ahora, no podrás comer carne después- Hinata se sentó en la cama a un lado del rubio, tomo el plato en sus manos, agarro una cuchara de la bandeja y le forzó a comer una cucharada de verduras.  
-no hace falta que lo hagas Hinata- el rostro del Uzumaki estaba de por más sonrojado.  
-tú no tomaste la iniciativa, por eso lo hice yo- Hinata deja el plato en la bandeja y tomo una servilleta con la que limpio una pequeña gota de sopa que salió de los labios de Naruto.  
Sus miradas se conectaron por unos momentos, hasta que Hinata desvió la mirada.  
-tú siempre me has estado al pendiente de mi…-  
\- ¿a qué te refieres Naruto-kun?-  
-recuerdas la ves que en tercero de secundaria un chico llamado Yahiko me dejo todo moreteado…

FLASH BACK:  
-¡Yahiko!- una chica alta de cabello largo y azul le llamo la atención a su amigo quien tenía a la mira a Naruto  
-déjame Konan, ¡ese mocoso pagara por haberme hecho pasar vergüenza con mi grupo!-  
-tú tienes la culpa por bajar la guardia, además, ¿quién se pone a pelear con un mocoso de dos años menor que tú?-  
-es un engreído, solo porque su amigo el Uchiha le ayudo, pero ahora está solo, y Deidara me acompaña-

Naruto se había despedido de Sasuke, para tomar camino e irse a su casa, cuando unas manos salieron de un callejón y lo jalaron.  
-¡oye que rayos te pasa!-  
-jajaja, ¿es este el idiota al que le parteras la mandarina?- un rubio de pelo largo con una coleta se burlaba mientras tomaba por atrás a Naruto para que no se moviera.  
\- ¡oye suéltame! Grito Uzumaki.

A solo unos pasos Neji, Lee y Hinata caminaban de regreso a casa, cuando escucharon a Naruto pidiendo ayuda.  
\- ¿escuchaste eso Neji-kun?- Lee pregunto volteando directo al callejón.  
-cállate idiota- susurro Yahiko dándole una patada en el pecho sofocando a Naruto.  
-¡eres un abusivo! –grito Uzumaki mientras miraba con odio a Yahiko.  
-¡dije que te callaras!- este le volvió a patear pero en la entrepierna haciendo que el rubio gritara.  
-¡ahhhg!-

-¡es Naruto-kun!, Neji-nisan, ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!-  
-pero nos meteremos en problemas- dijo el castaño  
-Neji-kun, vienes conmigo, no por nada somos los mejores en artes marciales de la secundaria.

-mira Naruto, mi bota dice "ANDY"- Yahiko restriego en la cara de Naruto su bota grotescamente asiéndole raspones en el rostro.  
-¡déjenlo ir! – la chica Hyuga llamo la atención de los jóvenes abusivos.  
-H-Hinata…- Naruto susurro.  
-que ridículo, tu novia viene a salvarte esta vez, ¿Qué paso con tu sasuki?, ¿acaso ya terminaron?- Deidara decía burlas provocando a Naruto.  
-si no te vas de aquí mocosa, no responderemos de nuestros actos- Yahiko le hizo una seña de que se retirara pero ella siguió ahí quieta, en la entrada del callejón.  
-¡no me iré!- Deidara dejo caer a Naruto a el piso y corrió para emboscar a Hinata, cuando estaba ya afuera del callejón Lee y Neji lo sofocaron dándole un rodillazo doble en su estómago.  
-ahora solo quedas tú, es mejor que te rindas- dijo Lee entrando a el callejón.  
-no den ni un paso más- Yahiko tomo un palo y le golpeo a Naruto en la espalda.  
-¡aaahh!- este se retorció por el dolor.  
-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata se tapó la boca. -*maldito bastardo*- Neji maldecía en mente.  
-si se acercan más, le golpeare en la nuca, puede quedar paralitico o hasta llegue a morir-

Naruto con sus piernas entrelazo a las de Yahiko y lo tumbo, Hinata corrió hacia Naruto, antes de que pudiera llegar a él Yahiko tomo el palo, con toda su fuerza lo movió para darle a el Uzumaki, pero Hinata lo cubrió recibiendo el golpe en la cabeza.  
Callo desmayada en brazos de Naruto mientras que Neji corría para darle a Yahiko su merecido.

FIN DEL RELLENO.

-lo siento, yo no recordaba eso, tal vez fue por el golpe en la cabeza- Hinata puso una mano en su cabeza.  
-eres una gran amiga Hinata- Naruto abrazo a la oji perla, sintió un calor y una gran aura de felicidad, de pronto sintió el cuerpo pesado de Hinata.  
-no otra vez- Hyuga estaba desmayada nuevamente en brazos de su amado.

-nos vemos después Kiba- Shino se despedía mientras Tamaki le abría la puerta.  
-hasta mañana Shino / bye bye – sus amigos se despidieron.  
-bien Kiba, yo igual debo irme, tengo que ayudar a mi abuela a desempacar y tengo que ir a comprar mi uniforme nuevo-  
-ya veo, ¿y dónde te inscribieron?-  
-en la preparatoria Konoha-  
-¡genial! ¡Ahí asisto yo!-  
-eso ya lo sé, por eso lo hice, oye, ¿ya me contaras lo de tus moretones?-  
-jejeje, bueno, es una larga historia, pero ya que lo dices…- Kiba le cuenta todo lo relevante que tuvo que ver con su pelea con Naruto hasta que termina diciendo  
-…y por eso lo mande al hospital-  
-vaya, no pensé que arias eso por una chica…- un tono no muy animado se pudo notar un sus palabras –tengo que irme-  
\- ¿te acompaño a casa?-  
-no, yo puedo irme sola- Tamaki al salir azoto la puerta.  
\- pero… ¿Qué dije?  
-


	11. Chapter 11 Amigos

El enredo cap. 11 "amigos"  
Creditos a Kishimoto-sensei por los personajes  
:3

Ya es domingo, día en que Naruto sale del hospital y de seguro el primer lugar para ir será Ichiraku's Ramen, Sasuke y Sakura pretendían una cita, pero antes de eso decidieron ver a su amigo antes de que fuera a su casa.

-Hola Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun- Hinata en la entrada del hospital saludaba.  
-Hola / ¡hola Hinata!- la pareja saludo – ¿vienes a ver a Naruto cierto? Sakura le dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona.  
-Sí, Kiba-kun también vendrá-  
-no creo que al dobe le guste la idea…-  
-Kiba-kun quiere hacer las paces-  
-lo más probable es que Naruto tenga resentimiento- Sakura con un disgusto en su forma de hablar cruzo los brazos.  
-Sakura tiene razón, ¿recuerdas en secundaría cuando Nagato quería venganza por su amigo Yahiko?  
-¿la vez en que Naruto-kun salió muy lastimado?  
-sí, y semanas después convenció a Gaara para golpear a Nagato, después de eso no lo volvió a molestar-  
-¿Naruto-kun hizo tal cosa?  
-con ayuda, esta vez Kiba logro mandarlo al hospital, la cosa es más seria-  
-entonces yo hablaré con él, haré lo que sea con tal de que no se vuelvan a pelear-  
-Hinata, yo soy quien tiene que hablar con él-  
-¡Kiba-kun!  
-hola Hinata- Tamaki saluda atrás de Kiba tomándolo del brazo.  
-Hola Tamaki-san, te presento, ellos son Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun-  
-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, estoy en la misma preparatoria que Sasuke-kun, Hinata y Kiba.  
-mucho gusto Tamaki- el moreno dirigió su saludo.  
-que bien, estaremos en la misma preparatoria a partir de mañana lunes- Tamaki hizo una reverencia ante la pareja.  
-espero que seamos buenas amigas…-

Los chicos siguen en su aura social mientras que en el hospital Naruto recibía sus papeles para salir.

-Señor Uzumaki temo decirle que no puede donar sangre en los próximos dos meses, su estado de salud es frágil-  
-no es que vaya a donar, nunca lo he hecho, pero ¿pasa algo con mi estado actual?  
-sí. Su alimentación no es nada buena, tiene que comer más verduras, aunque no le gusten, sus defensas son bajas, no tiene muy buena condición, los dolores de cabeza y mareos son por qué no quiso comer a sus horas, le recomiendo tomar suero oral antes de alguna actividad física-  
-está bien, es muy complicado…-

Cuando Naruto salió del hospital fue bien recibido afuera, aunque si le llevo la sorpresa de Kiba, de no ser por Hinata no le hubiera saludado, quería evitarse problemas.

-Naruto, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- Kiba le hizo señal para que este lo siguiera.  
-vale, espero que sea importante- dijo este siguiendo a él castaño.

Se fueron a unos metros de los demás para que no los escucharan.  
\- ¿qué pasa Kiba?-  
-Naruto, disculpa por haberte golpeado, yo sé que fui quien empezó todo, y fueron por mis celos, realmente no quisiera que Hinata se limitara al hablarte solo para que yo no me enoje, es libre y ella puede hablarle y juntarse con quien le dé la gana, perdón por ser egoísta- Inuzuka lo miraba directo a los ojos, su tono era serio, quería terminar y re hacer un nuevo camino, aunque no fuera a lado de Hinata.  
-Kiba, tu sabes que cuando alguien se mete conmigo no lo dejo pasar por algo tan fácil, pero esta vez hago una excepción, no solo porque no quiero más problemas, si no por Hinata, ella es una gran chica y realmente no merece un límite de con quién debe o no juntarse y quedarse, pero –suspiro y dijo en todo de advertencia –si llegas a lastimarla, juro que me encargaré que sufras el triple de lo ocasionado-  
-vamos, no te alteres, yo no le podría hacer daño, es mi mejor amiga-  
-y hasta ahí-  
-Naruto… ¿tenías que recalcarlo?  
-la verdad es que no quiero competencia-  
-te refieres a que tú-  
-me gustaría que no interfirieras, ya sabes, por su bien-  
-y por el tuyo…-  
-deberías apoyarme, así ella será también feliz-  
-me cuesta Naruto-  
-prometo cuidarla, nunca le faltaré el respeto-  
-no me meteré entre ustedes, pero si me entero de algo Naruto, juro que esta vez no será al hospital-  
-¡oye!-  
-lo siento-  
-ya vamos con los demás-  
-¿amigos?-  
-amigos-

Sasuke y Sakura se despiden de los demás, ya que tendrían una cita. Pero el rubio necio no quería dejar ir a Sasuke tan rápido.

-¡Teme!, acabo de salir y tú ya te vas, ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más con nosotros?-  
-Naruto no seas tan grosero, Sasuke-kun y yo planeamos esto, no es que no queramos estar contigo, solo que queremos tiempo para nosotros-

Naruto con una sonrisa, los ojos rasgados y entre burlas le advierte a Sakura  
-solo ten cuidado, ya sabes, lo que dicen en la prepa-  
\- ¡eso son solo chismes dobe! Y lo sabes…-  
-a si… ¿Qué paso con la tal Karin que andaba con Suigetsu?, no creo que lo haiga dicho en – Kiba le tapó la boca y le susurró al oído.  
-oye te estás pasando, Sakura podría tener problemas con Sasuke solo por jugar con él-  
-mmhp mmhhp hmp hmhmhp-  
-¿Qué?- Kiba le quita su mano de la boca.  
-que está bien, ni que fuera a caer Sakura en eso- le susurro a Kiba  
-pues yo no diría lo mismo-

Sakura tenía un aura no muy animada, su mirada se perdió en la nada.

-gracias dobe…-  
-solo bromeaba-  
-Sasuke-kun mejor ya vámonos-

Él moreno tomo de la mano a su chica y la llevo con él para desaparecer sus siluetas con forme avanzaban.

-Sakura-san…- Hinata con sus manos en forma de oración toco su pecho –espero que este bien-  
-no es para tanto el teme la reconfortara-  
-aun así te pasaste de la línea Naruto- dijo él castaño.  
\- ¿Oye Kiba, tú no piensas presentarme con tu amigo?- Tamaki picaba con su dedo el hombro del Inuzuka.  
-oh, perdona, ella es Tamaki Nekochi, y pues como ya escuchaste, él es Naruto Uzumaki-  
-hola Tamaki-  
-hola…-  
-bueno, Tamaki y yo tenemos que irnos –a Kiba le costaba mucho lo que decía, dejar a Hinata a solas con Naruto le dolía, pero a la vez se sentía bien por hacer lo correcto.  
\- ¿a dónde irán Kiba-kun?  
-a él cine- Tamaki improviso  
-oh, que se diviertan chicos-

Kiba jala a Tamaki del brazo y salen casi corriendo del lugar.

-bien Hinata, solo nos quedamos tu y yo-  
-s-si-  
-que te parece si vamos por ramen-  
-pero, acabas de salir del hospital, tienes que comer bien-  
-el ramen no hace nada malo-  
-b-bueno, está bien, pero si me prometes que comerás verduras-  
-claro, pero primero pasemos a mi casa, tengo que cambiarme de ropa e ir por dinero-  
-p-pero no está bien que yo sola valla a t-tu casa-  
-no te preocupes, no muerdo-  
-Naruto-kun…- Hinata cae desmayada.  
-linda…-

No muy lejos de ahí Kiba y Tamaki caminaban asía un centro comercial.

-supongo que solo venimos para acá para dejarlos solos…- Tamaki decía con puchero en cara.  
-de hecho tenía planeado invitarte a el cine-  
-en serio-  
-si, ¿Por qué crees que te dije que pasaría por ti a las 7?  
-gracias Kiba-  
-no es nada, aparte quiero pasar más tiempo con mi vieja amiga-  
-sabes Kiba, es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas dejado a Hinata con Naruto, aun cuando todavía sientes algo por ella-  
-que dices… lo he pensado y la verdad si me cuesta mucho, pero si ella es feliz yo soy feliz, de ahora en adelante seré como su hermano mayor-  
-que grande eres, la verdad Hinata fue muy siega-  
-jejeje basta que me sonrojo- Kiba llevo una mano a su cara tapando su un poco su cara, le avergonzaba el hecho de que notara su humildad.  
-es la verdad Kiba…-  
-


	12. Chapter 12 Cita

EL ENREDO CAP. 12: "CITA"  
CREDITOS A KISHI-SENSEI POR LOS PERSONJES Y A MARIELA BUCIO POR PARTE DE LA CITA SASUSAKU.

Sakura paseaba de la mano de su amado Uchiha, un tanto distraída por los comentarios de Naruto que anterior mente dijo este solo bromeando, en realidad bromeaba o había algo de verdad en sus comentarios, no dejaba de sentir incertidumbre de pensar que Sasuke realmente estuviera involucrado con Karin y que ella solo fuera una diversión más del peli negro.  
-¿pasa algo Sakura?- le cuestiono él joven moreno, deteniendo el paso para quedar cara a cara con su chica.  
-bueno... no, no es nada- desvía la mirada.  
-es por lo que dijo Naruto, ¿cierto?-  
-si…  
-sabes, que lo que paso con Karin fue falso. Ya sabes, esas chicas que solo me ven como alguien popular y con éxito con mujeres, pero no es verdad, tu eres la primera chica que he tratado y quiero que seas la última-  
-Sasuke-kun…- La peli rosa se pone de puntitas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando como por auto reflejo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke y le planta un tierno beso en pleno centro comercial.  
Sasuke, aunque un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, no quería perderla por un estúpido chisme, ese Dobe se las pagaría, pensó para sus adentros, le devolvió el beso tomando por la cintura, perfecta pensó mientras sentía la necesidad de tocar algo más que su cintura.  
Mientras las miradas de envidia hacia Sakura de las chicas que pasaban por el lugar, estas empezaban a murmurar a lo lejos devorando celosamente a Haruno, su vestido corto unos dedos antes de las rodillas, blanco con un tono rosa en el escote y bordado. Unos broces con figuras de cereza y un perfume igual a ese suave, unas sandalias cafés con broche de piedra rosa y un bolso sintético café con blanco. Iba tierna y simple, las críticas llegaron a escucharse algo alto, Sasuke noto lo incomoda se mostraba Sakura en ese centro comercial.

-Entremos a una tienda para perderlas - Sugirió Sasuke.  
-Está bien- volteando hacia atrás para ver qué distancia tenían, las chicas parecían acosadoras atrás de la pareja.  
-¿Qué ganan con acosarnos?- Sasuke reprochaba.  
-no lo sé Sasuke-kun, nunca he tenido fans-  
-ya estamos en una tienda en un momento las perderemos- Sasuke sin darse cuenta en qué local se habían metido jalo a Sakura más a el fondo.  
-¡bienvenidos al sex shop de Jiraya!, ¿en qué le podemos servir?- Una linda edecán saluda a la pareja haciendo un cordial saludo.  
-¡¿ah?! / ¡¿Sex Shop?!-  
-vamos, no sean tímidos, pueden pasar a ver nuestra sección de consol…  
-no gracias, es que realmente nosotros entramos por error- interrumpió Sakura.  
-excusa de novatos, entonces les muestro nuestra lencería, acaba de llegar mercancía nueva así que pueden pasar a ver la sección-  
suene interesante…-  
-¡Sasuke-kun!  
-lo siento soy hombre- y la sola palabra lencería le provoca imágenes de su chica en esas diminutas prendas -*grrr*- Gruño para el mismo ante la jugarreta de su mente.  
La peli rosa realmente había alcanzado un nivel de sonrojo que no creyó que existiera, todo gracias a la mirada incitadora de su chico. Casi tropezó contra el aparador que tenía enfrente por zafarse de la mano de Sasuke para salir de ese lugar, cuando inesperadamente escucho el crujir de su vestido, ¡Diantres! Maldijo al haber como este se rasgaba ya que una esquina quedo atorada en el mostrador, definitivamente esté no era su día.  
-*Diablos pero que piernas*- los pensamientos de Sasuke revolotearon a mil kilómetros por hora, ante la espectacular vista que le proporcionaba la rasgadura del vestido, prácticamente la falda que formaba la parte baja se había rasgado en dos, será tan suaves como se ven.  
-¡Sasuke-kun!- Grito Sakura al apreciar la mirada libidinosa se su chico, se llevó las manos a la rasgadura, pero era imposible cubrir, la rasgadura era enorme, quería desaparecer en ese mismo momento, y para agregarle más la edecán no deja de verla divertida.  
-Tranquila cariño, me encanto la vista es mi día de suerte- le pronuncio el pelinegro al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, zafándose la chaqueta y atorándola en su cintura, la giro rápidamente para estamparle un beso.  
No sabía cómo reaccionar ante este cruce de emociones.  
-Vamos, iremos a comprar otro vestido- le dijo el pelinegro mientras la sostenía de la mano.  
Haruno simplemente siguió al pelinegro, salieron del lugar mientras no dejaban de recibir casi a gritos las ofertas de la edecán por mostrarles la lencería, era excitante la oferta pensó Sasuke pero suficiente incomoda se sentía su chica, tendría que volver solo para buscarle a su chica un lindo modelito, pensó maliciosamente.  
Ya en una tienda departamental, Sakura seguía muerta de vergüenza, aunque le encantaban las atenciones del pelinegro. -*realmente me quiere*- pensó entusiasmada mientras la puerta del probador sonó, ella la abrió un poco, -*¿será la señorita con la talla que le pedí?*- pensó, entre abrió un poco la puerta cuando sintió el empujón, sin más choco con la pequeña pared, mientras no terminaba con su sonrojo al ver al pelinegro, con su semblante de victoria cerrando la puerta rápidamente.  
-Sasuke-kun, ¡pero qué!, ¡no puedes estar aquí!-  
\- Lose y eso lo hace más excitante- pronuncio, mientras su miraba bajaba y subía por el cuerpo de su chica, perfecto dijo mientras observaba la simple lencería que llevaba blanco con un tono de rosa, pero aunque fuera tan simple la hacía ver no me nos que perfecta,  
La peli rosa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tenía los labios de su chico justo en su cuello mientras sus manos se perdían en su espalda bajaban y subían, el explote de emociones la dejaron llevarse por el ritmo, pronto Sasuke busco sus labios y se encontraron frenéticamente mientras ella perdía su dedos en la cabellera del peli negro, Sasuke-kun gimió mientras este le apretó el trasero con el él.  
-Me estas volviendo loco, Sakura-  
\- Y tú a mí gimió nuevamente-  
Tomo una de sus piernas formando un perfecto tango mientras se apretaba cada vez más contra ella, la sangre le hervía lo único que deseaba era poseerla ya mismo.  
Salieron de su hipnótico trance cuando la puerta del probador sonó,  
-Señorita Haruno, su prenda-  
-Gracias enseguida la tomo, si se la dejo en el picaporte,- pronuncio con dificultan gracias.  
Su corazón se sentía tan agitado -Sasuke-kun tienes que salir- le pronuncio mientras volteaba en el diminuto espacio.  
-Grrr- gruño este de mal modo, ya que dijo, tomando a la peli rosa mientras le estampaba un beso en la boca, automáticamente después saliendo.  
-*Pero qué Diablos le había pasado*- se dijo mientras esperaba a la Haruno salir del vestidor, una simple cosa le pasaba por la cabeza y es que tenía que ser suya.  
Sakura tocaba sus labios mientras nerviosamente subía el vestido color coral con la otra mano, por un momento lo único que quería era perderse en las caricias del pelinegro. Lo había esperado tanto tiempo y por fin había llegado su momento.  
-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-*Diablos*- se dijo para su ser, -*¿porque ahora? ¿Porque tenía que ser ella?*- pensó mientras volteo a saludar de mala gana.  
-Karin- dijo mientras que deseaba que esta se marchara antes de que Sakura saliera del probador.  
Justo cuando las cosas estaban tomando tan buen rumbo tenía que encontrarse con esté maldito inconveniente.

MIENTRAS TANTOO EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD….  
Kiba y Tamaki habían entrado a una sala de cine.  
-¡kyaaa!- gritos de generalmente mujeres se escucharon en la sala de cine que no estaba ni siquiera la mitad de llena.  
-jajaja, no me digas que esa cosa te dio miedo- Kiba burlonamente comentaba por la reacción de Tamaki.  
-pero si te dije que soy muy miedosa tú me ignoraste y optaste por entrar a ver una película de terror-  
-no pasa nada aquí estoy yo para cuidarte- Kiba rodeo con un brazo a Tamaki y está aprovechando se recostó en su pecho.  
-parece que estas cómoda- decía el castaño mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca.  
-*¡maldición! ¿Por qué me da pena?*- se decía en mente él Inuzuka.  
-¿por qué te cubres el rostro?  
-no es nada…  
-¿Por qué tu corazón esta acelerado?- ¡boom!, Kiba volvía en sus cinco sentidos, Tamaki recargada en su pecho pudo notar su pulso.  
-tu ganas, me dio un poco de miedo la película, ¿ok?- tratando de poner excusa el muchacho apenado.  
-no entiendo porque es tu genero favorito  
-es algo difícil de explicar, las personas solemos hacer cosas que bien sabemos nos puede pasar o sentir algo-  
-tienes razón…-

Llega casi el final de la función, y a lo lejos de la sala Tamaki visualiza una pareja de enamorados haciendo caso omiso de la película (besos time xD)  
-ahh…- Tamaki suspira  
-¿estas aburriéndote?, si es así podemos salirnos, de hecho la película no fue tan llamativa como pensé.  
-¿no estás enfadado?  
-claro que no, vamos a un café para platicar  
-claro, quiero que me hables de la escuela donde estaré mañana  
-vale.

En un departamento una joven peli negra despertaba con leve dolor de cabeza  
-hugg…- presiona con su mano su frente del dolor que tiene -¿Qué paso?...-  
-¡qué bueno que despiertas Hinata!-  
-¡Naruto-kun!... ¿Dónde estamos?- confusa se sienta en la orilla de la cama donde dormía.  
-es mi departamento, lo siento si di una mala impresión, pero te desmayaste y pedí un taxi para traerte aquí, llame a tu casa y al parecer a tu padre no le importó y envió a Neji por ti, en unos momentos él llegara. Tenía que venir por dinero y cambiarme por eso opte por traerte, lo siento, de nuevo-  
-no te preocupes, mi padre nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros, solo en su avaricia en su empresa, cree que a Hanabi y a mí nos puede comprar con cosas en vez de darnos tiempo como familia, gracias por preocuparte-  
-me dirás entrometido, pero eso no es justo, es tu padre, tu sangre, tu familia, ¡no puede ser que tu primo se preocupe y se comporte mejor como un padre!-  
-no puedo hacer nada, ni Hanabi, nadie de la casa tiene la palabra más que él, desde la muerte de mi madre se comportó de una manera ambiciosa y materialista, yo preferiría pasar más tiempo con mis hijos y darles principios-  
-que afortunado sería el padre de esos hijos- por un momento se hizo un silencio, Naruto no sabía lo que había dicho -*¿lo dije o lo pensé?*- se preguntó en sí, miró fijamente a Hinata y noto su sonrojo -*maldición*-  
-quiero decir, que, bueno ya sabes que serás buena esposa- trato de componer Uzumaki, haciendo que se sonrojara más esta.  
-ah, yo, está bien- como un tomate viviente Hinata solo miraba el piso. Llamaron en ese instante a la puerta de Naruto  
-Debe ser Neji,  
-si…

Naruto abre la puerta, acertó, era Neji pero acompañado de Lee.  
-Hola chicos,  
-hola Naruto-kun /Gracias por cuidare de mi prima Naruto- el par de chicos entro a el departamento algo desordenado.

-Neji-nisan- Hinata sale de la habitación para encontrarse con su primo.  
-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra mejor?  
-si, Naruto-kun cuido de mí, hola Lee-kun-  
-¡yoo!- le devolvió el saludo – ¿se supone que estaban en una cita?  
-eh!, no, bueno íbamos a salir pero…  
-si- interrumpe Naruto –pero quedará para mañana, ¿no Hinata?- tomándola de un hombro por atrás de ella.  
-despacio Uzumaki- Neji le dedica su mirada con sus ojos perlados rasgados en forma de advertencia.  
-Naruto-kun es un buen chico, Neji-nisan deberías confiar más en él- con cierto esfuerzo Hinata miraba a Naruto, -*¿desde cuándo me pidió una cita?*- se preguntó.  
-aún es temprano podemos salir, nosotros nos quedamos de ver con Tenten- Lee le hace una seña a Neji refiriéndose a dejarlos solos en el camino.  
-entonces que dices Hinata, ¿nos vamos a Ichiraku's?- con sus ojos perdidos buscando un lugar en si donde mirar de la pena la Hyuga le da el sí para continuar con su "cita".  
-


	13. Chapter 13 Cita Naruhina parte 1

Chicos perdonen la demora, culpo a el play por robarme mi tiempo :C tambien a ghosts y a battlelfield 4 xD tengan por seguro que terminare el fic, solo que tardaré, tengo una crisis de imaginación c:

por favor sigueme en facebook ya que aquí no puedo contestar los comentarios :c ( )

creditos a nuestro Kishimoto sensei por los personajes.

EL ENREDO CAP. 13 Cita parte 1

-Bien Naruto-kun, aquí nos despedimos nosotros- Rock Lee hace una referencia a la pareja en su "cita".  
-estaré vigilándote Uzumaki- el apuesto Hyuga cruza sus brazos y gira su cabeza, en modo de inconformidad.  
-pff, pueden venir con nosotros si quieren para que puedas cerciorarte Neji- Naruto tratando de defenderse contra los comentarios negativos de su persona.  
-pero, ¿Qué no se quedaron de ver con Tenten?-  
-no te preocupes Hinata, yo le enviare un mensaje para que sepa que estaremos en Ichiraku's ramen- se ofreció Naruto.

Así que se dirigieron asía dicho restauran, ya estando afuera, oh sorpresa.

-hace mucho que no te veía, Hinata-hime- recargado afuera de las paredes del restaurant, sosteniendo en mano su móvil que iluminaba su blanca piel como su cabello grisáceo.  
-¡Otsusuki-san!- sus ojos se abrieron demasiado de la impresión, a pesar de haber terminado su relación y tener una buena amistad no le convenía entablar conversación es esos momentos.

FLASH BACK

en el centro de un pequeño parque, a altas horas de la noche Toneri y Hinata se mecían lentamente en unos columpios, el aire frio del invierno envestía los cuerpos presentes, una leve nevada comenzaba a descender.  
-gracias Hinata- dijo el muchacho levantándose y extendiendo su mano recibiendo copos pequeños de nieve.  
-no lo entiendo, ¿por qué me agradeces si no fue como esperabas?- Hinata solo miraba a su compañero confusa por su actitud, -*¿cómo decirle gracias a una persona con la que acabas de terminar una relación?*- se preguntó.  
-me diste la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que sentía, cuando llegue de mi intercambio juro que lo volveré a intentar, se me ara finito el tiempo que tengo que esperar para verte en verano-  
-¿Qué pasará si no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos?  
-luchare por ti- se voltea asía ella, llevando un puño a su pecho –pude lograr que sonrieras a mi lado, pude lograr de sacarte de la cabeza a Uzumaki, entonces cuando llegue de los estados unidos te olvidaras de él por completo y te are la mujer más feliz del mundo-  
Hinata tomo con sus manos el puño de Toneri y cerró los ojos.  
-gracias por existir y formar parte de mi vida, espero que tengas buen viaje y regreses pronto a Tokio-  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

No terminaron exactamente, fue como darse "un tiempo y si encontramos a alguien mejor nos dejamos".  
-nosotros nos iremos a buscar a Tenten, volveremos en breve…- dijo Naruto empujando a Neji y a Lee por la espalda.  
-¡espera Uzumaki!, ¿Por qué no te quedas con mi prima?, ¡tú quedaste en invitarla!- el oji perla le reclamo al verse tan seco ante el princeso que había llegado de Harvard. A decir verdad, siempre le disgusto la idea de que él saliera con su familiar, la manera en la que presumía ser el prodigio de su familia y ser según él el más apuesto de la preparatoria a la que asistió.  
-perdona, he sido descortés, mi nombre es Toneri- haciendo una reverencia.  
-no hace falta que te presentes, todos los amigos cercanos de Hinata sabemos quién eres- dijo disgusto Naruto, Hinata por su parte no sabía que decir, se notaba hasta en el aire las chispas de las miradas asía Toneri, era claro que no era el momento para charlar con él.  
-oh, bueno, yo me retiro, solo estaba tomando la red de wi-fi, mi crédito se agotó, Hinata lamento no haberte avisado que llegue antes de los estados unidos, realmente no ha pasado ni una semana, pero nos veremos mañana en cuanto salgas de estudiar- antes de que Hinata le pudiera decir algo o despedirlo este se dio media vuelta y apresuro su paso, no quería recibir un "no puedo" o "tengo planes" por respuesta.

-nosotros nos iremos por Tenten, si quieren entren a ordenar- Neji dijo ya a unos metros acompañado de Rock Lee.  
-¿y a ese que le pasa?, ¡ni siquiera te pidió tu aprobación!- el rubio exagerado exclamaba.  
-lo sé, no pude decir nada, pero así es el, mejor olvidemos esto y entremos-  
-vale-  
(aclaro que aquí el restaurant es famoso por el ramen y es más grande xD)

Naruto abrió la puerta de cristal como todo un caballero la hizo pasar primero, escogieron una mesa grande que pegaba con las ventanas de cristal y tenía los asientos acolchonados con piel sintética.  
Pronto se acercó un mesero dejándole el menú y ofreciendo lo mejor del día.  
-me gustaría ordenar por Neji, pero ya se tardaron- Hyuuga con una pequeña preocupación de que no fueran a aparecer y los dejaran solos. -*pero Neji no confía mucho en Naruto-kun, no hay manera de que nos deje solos-*pensaba en sí Hinata.  
-*si no se aparecen los de más yo me comeré sus platos*- Naruto ya formaba su plan de victoria en caso de que no llegarán.  
La campana de la puerta del restaurant suena pasando así los tres muchachos mencionados, Naruto sintió la mirada del chico castaño penetrando casi su mente y sonando dentro de ella –"no iba a dejarte a solas con mi prima"-

-Hola Hinata, Naruto- saludo Tenten, mientras se sentaban los tres chicos.  
-Hola Tenten-san, llegaron justo a tiempo para ordenar- estirando la mano Hinata le entrega los menús a los chicos.  
(Por si las dudas, están sentados de este modo: Naruto y Hinata de un lado quedando enfrente con el trio de amigos)

Entre bromas y charlas se les paso el tiempo, llego nuevamente el mesero con el menú de repostería.  
-se ven muy bien, Hinata, tu pide el que quieras- Naruto se acercó un poco a Hinata y abrió más el menú de dos grandes hojas casi del tamaño de un libro de atlas. Creando así un aura un poco más intimó. Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hinata pegándola más a él.  
-vamos, que no te de pena, pide el que quieras- dijo bajando el tono de su voz y perdiendo sus miradas el uno con el otro.  
Mientras de tras de ese menú el trio de compañeros solo moría de intriga y que decir de Neji con una vena exaltada en su frente.  
-no quiero arruinar el momento pero nosotros también queremos ver el menú…-  
-espera un poco Neji, deja que escoja Hinata no la presiones- dijo el rubio mientras ponía el menú en la mesa.  
-Naruto, el único que presiona a Hinata eres tú- la chica castaña reprocho tomando el menú señalado lo que pediría.  
-deberías escoger por ella Naruto-kun- propuso Lee  
-yo estoy bien con lo que Naruto-kun quiera para mí- Hinata solo fijo su mirada en la mesa sintió como la mano de Naruto bajaba de su hombro hasta tomar su mano a punto de decir algo.  
-¡ajam ajam!- un sonido ronco proveniente de la garganta de Neji para des hacer el aura colorido alrededor de ellos –vamos Naruto solo elije que el mesero vendrá pronto, no es por ser aguafiestas pero no quiero llevar muy tarde a casa a Hinata- el primo más protector que el padre, a decir verdad era como su hermano mayor. Al final Naruto termino por escoger un pastelillo de chocolate, salieron directo a casa de Tenten, seguida por la de Lee, ya estaban en camino a casa de los Hyuga. Neji paro en una esquina de una de las cuadras en frente de un minisúper.

-Bien solo quedan unas cuantas cuadras, yo me despido aquí, tengo que comprar algo, creo que voy a tardar así que adelántense por favor-

-¿estás seguro Neji? – dudosos el muchacho rubio por el comportamiento repentino del castaño. -*¿Por qué ahora me deja a solas con ella?, ¿qué le pico?-* (inserte aquí tema illuminati /watch?v=fxfEg54cCKo)

-* a este tonto no le entra la indirecta*- Neji se retorcía en su mente, pero como era de esperarse de Naruto, él es demasiado lento, -*tendré que hacerlo un poquito más grosero…*- se dijo el castaño –Mira si quieres perder tu tiempo esperándome allá tú, te recomiendo que lleves a Hinata a casa mejor Uzumaki, solo estoy siendo amable contigo- dicho esto Neji se metió rápido a la tiendo perdiéndose en los pasillos -*espero que haiga captado*- pensó Neji caminando sin rumbo en los pasillos.


	14. Chapter 14 citas KibaTama SasuSaku

Que tal chicos, si me he demorado, puede que el prox. cap. les tenga lemon Sasusaku, el Kibatama tardara por que apenas se esta haciendo la parejita, ¿o tal vez no se haga?  
:D gracias a Mariela una amiga lejana, si no fuera por ella no se que sería del fic.

mi id en PS3 es bb-kiba (cod: ghosts, black ops 1, 2 y 3 xD gatV, battlefield 4, borderlans 1 y maincra :v xDDD

sin más que decir me retiro :'3 no olvides comentar.

* * *

Cap. 14 citas KibaTama y SasuSaku.

Mientras tú leías el cap. Anterior, esto pasaba con nuestra pareja sasusaku y kibatama.

-Hola, valla sorpresa encontrarte aquí Sasuke- un chico de larga cabellera blanca, mostrando su sonrisa grande y sus dientes afilados.

-Suigetsu, tú también estas aquí… *qué alivio*- la cosa no estaba en que lo vieran ahí, el simple hecho de que Karin estuviese sola sería un gran problema, pero por suerte ella ya tiene galán.

-Sasuke-kun ¿hablas con alguien?- Sakura pregunto desde el probador.  
-bueno- él no le podía mentir- aquí esta Suigetsu… y Karin-  
-Hola Sakura- saludo Karin dando unos cuantos toques a la puerta del probador – ¡oe Suigetsu!, saluda- y la pelirroja le dio con su codo en las costillas a su pareja.  
-ouch, que tal Sakura- obligado el muchacho – ¿Y qué les dio por venir de compras?  
-a Sakura se le rompió el vestido por accidente-  
-horrible, de lo peor que le puede pasar a una chica- se alteró Karin  
-calma Karin, si es solo un vestido- trato de calmar Suigetsu a su novia  
-¡¿solo un vestido?!- el par de mujeres exclamo  
-claro, como ustedes los chicos solo utilizan un pantalón para todas sus playeras- dijo Sakura reprochando desde el vestidor  
-¡nosotras si utilizamos la ropa como es, no como ustedes que si no encuentran un par de calcetín agarran otro disparejo!- le siguió Karin.

-*yo pensaba que el problema era entre ellas*- Sasuke pensaba en alguna forma de pasar la conversación, no podía quedarse ahí a discutir.

-es por eso que salgo contigo Karin, siempre estas linda y a la moda- la estrategia de Suigetsu al fin revelada, darle el avión a una chica discretamente y que suene detallista.  
-oh, jejeje ¿tú crees cariño?- la Uzumaki llevo una de sus manos a acomodar sus gafas, y a tomar su cabello, mirando asía la nada y sonrojada. Sasuke desde atrás de ella le levanto el pulgar, como un –"bien pensado"-.

Sakura salió del vestidor para modelarle la nueva prenda a su Sasuke.  
-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo coqueta dirigiendo la mirada penetrante a su chico.  
-te ves muy lin…  
-…no te queda ese vestido- antes de que Sasuke alagara a su novia le corrigió, un miedo por las pernas de ambos chicos se hizo presente.  
-¿¡Pero qué dices Karin!? no busques problemas con Sakura-  
-calla Suigetsu, es obvio que tú y Sasuke no saben de moda, ese moño en el pecho del vestido le hace ver fatal, si me permites Sakura, te va mejor un conjunto de blusa y falda, claro, si tú quieres- un aura de estrellitas y brillitos rodeo a Karin.  
-el problema es que no puedo ir a escoger ropa Karin, mi vestido se rompió más al quitármelo, si me ven con este puesto pensaran que me lo quiero robar-  
-de eso no te preocupes, yo me ocupo- dicho esto Karin se dirigió a los muebles de ropa y Sakura entro de nuevo a el vestidor a quitarse el que había probado.  
Suigetsu y Sasuke se quedaron algo atónitos, pensar que antes se quemaban con la mirada y ahora hablaban como si nada.

-¿Sigues ahí Sasuke-kun?-  
-si Sakura, e igual Suigetsu-  
-si quieres pueden salir de la tienda, ya sabes cómo somos las chicas-  
-¡bien nos vemos en dos horas!- Suigetsu se adelantó a decir y jaloneo a Sasuke  
-¡tampoco nos tardaremos tanto!- grito la peli rosa  
-solo daremos una vuelta, no nos tardaremos Sakura- le reafirmo Sasuke antes de salir.

-Sakura, volví con el cambio, ¿Dónde están los chicos?- dijo Karin mientras le pasaba la ropa.  
-Salieron, solo darán una vuelta… ¿crees que me quede bien este conjunto?  
-claro, no lo divulgues mucho, pero apenas están saliendo este tipo de conjuntos, son la nueva moda-

Suigetsu y Sasuke pasaban por algunos puestos cuando llegaron a uno de películas.  
-fantástico- dijo Suigetsu al tomar una caja.  
-que pas... ¿en cuánto esta esa belleza?  
-está en 1,500…  
-tengo que apartarlo  
-estás loco es el único que queda lo are yo, no sabes cómo he estado buscando un pack de todas las películas de Star Wars  
\- ¡tú eras el elegido!…  
-… ¡debías destruir a los Sith no unirte a su fuerza!  
-… ¡ibas a darle equilibrio a la fuerza, no dejarla en la obscuridad!  
\- ¡te odio!  
-eras mi hermano Anakin…  
-…yo te quería

Los ojos de ambos chicos enrojecieron y tomaron un brillo de llanto.  
-Carajo esa escena siempre hace que me den ganas de llorar, hasta tú también tienes ganas Sasuke- sniff.  
-subestimas mi poder- dijo Sasuke mientras le arrebataba la caja de dvd's y corría hacia la caja  
-¡traidor!- le grito Suigetsu mientras veía la espalda de Sasuke alejarse.

Karin y Sakura salían de la tienda, no paso mucho tiempo para encontrar a sus parejas ya que fue muy predecible donde se encontraban, Sasuke al ver a Sakura se quedó atónito.

Un conjunto de blusa y falda color blanco y coral, la falda casi desde el ombligo hasta un par de dedos antes de sus rodillas, su blusa pegada desde sus costillas medias hasta los hombros.

-valla Sakura, te ves increíble- Sasuke con un leve sonrojo y sin parar de ver su curvilíneo cuerpo.  
-después de todo Karin sabe muy bien lo que le va a cada chica- consoló a su novia Suigetsu, bueno, nosotros nos vemos después, Karin y yo tenemos unas cuentas pendientes-  
-bien, que se diviertan- Sasuke rodeo la cintura de Sakura –Suigetsu, pórtate bien-  
-¡nunca!- reclamo este y tomo de la mano a su chica.  
-muchas gracias Karin, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
-no es nada Sakura, hasta mañana-

…Mientras en un coffe de ese mismo centro comercial…

\- …y por eso los perros son mejores- dijo el chico Inuzuka mientras tomaba su frapuccino y le daba un sorbo.  
-bueno, yo no digo que los gatos sean mejores, pero me gustan más que los perros-  
-los perros son fieles-  
-los gatos igual, solo que son más liberales, ellos no se pondrán a hacer trucos, eso es lo que a ti te molesta- Tamaki soltó una pequeña risa.  
-en realidad si estoy un poco molesto- Kiba solo sonrió y miro discretamente a una mesa que quedaba a su izquierda dos mesas más atrás –ese chico que se tapa la cara con su ipad te ha estado mirando seguido-  
-¿eh?, ¿Cuál?- le pregunto la castaña con una voz baja mientras giraba su cabeza. Pero la mano de Kiba en su hombro la detuvo.  
-no voltees, se mas discreta- susurro Kiba  
-oh, lo siento fue un impulso de curiosidad, en realidad a mí no me importa-  
-¿segura?  
-por supuesto-  
-¿entonces no hay problema si lo pongo en su lugar?  
-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Kiba dirigió una mirada asía el chico, no dejo que Tamaki volteara asía atrás, el chico solo veía la espalda de Tamaki, después sintió una mirada pesada que efectivamente era la de Inuzuka.  
-¿se te ofrece algo?  
-¿eh?, no, bueno es que me da mucha vergüenza decir esto…- el chico muy apenado no sabía para donde mirar.  
-¿decir que?- Kiba se paró de su asiento y se dirigió asía la mesa del mirón.  
-¿qué es lo que tanto miras?- exigió su respuesta, el chico sin palabras al ver la cara de Kiba tan molesto solo pudo apuntar con el dedo a Tamaki que tenía dirigida su mirada asá ellos  
-¿Qué tiene ella?, ¿acaso no te enseñaron que apuntar con el dedo es de mala educación?  
-Kiba, lo estás asustando- Tamaki desde la otra mesa trato de calmarlo  
-*ese era el plan*- se dijo a sus dentro Kiba.  
-la chica tiene…- hacia su esfuerzo por terminar la oración el chico mirón –tiene un chicle en el cabello…  
-¡debe ser una broma!- exclamo Tamaki pasando con mucho cuidado y miedo sus dedos por su lacio y sedoso cabello, cuando sintió la plasta de chicle entre las puntas solo apretó sus ojos.  
-Kiba tengo que irme- dijo la joven parándose de su asiento y tomando su bolso.  
-te llevare a casa-

Ambos salieron a toda prisa a casa de Tamaki.

Mientras con la pareja Sasusaku….

Ellos caminaban después de ir a un restaurant de comida rápida, tomados de la mano…

-Sabes Sasuke-kun, siempre soñé de ir de la mano contigo-  
-me alegra que sea yo el que ocupe ese lugar, me haces sentir muy bien estando a tu lado-  
-yo siempre estaré ahí para ti-  
-perfecto, porque no pienso dejarte ir Sakura-  
-pues me tendrás que dejar cuando llegue a casa-  
-me refiero a que siempre serás mía-  
-lose…- Sakura apretó la mano de Sasuke y miro directo a sus ojos.  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-  
-bueno, hoy no está mi madre en casa, y como sabes mi padre ya no está con nosotras en este mundo- la voz de la pelo-chicle se estremeció –puedes acompañarme un rato más si quieres…  
-Sakura…  
-no quiero que pienses que te quiero en mi cama Sasuke-kun, solo quiero tu compañía por más tiempo, mi madre es enfermera y esta vez le toca el turno de noche, y me siento muy sola-  
-se lo que se siente estar solo, desde aquél día en que Itachi me arrebato a mis padres, yo, no pude con el dolor-  
-Sasuke-kun…

-yo estaré siempre para ti mi pequeño cerezo- el moreno se inclinó para sembrar un beso en los labios carnosos de su novia.


	15. Chapter 15 Besos

Cap 15 BESOS  
CREDITOS A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

casa Nekochii...

-¡ah!- dio un grito de pequeño dolor una joven de cabello castaño alborotado, con gotas de sudor que viajaban desde su mejilla hasta su pecho, y se perdía en su prenda.  
-p, perdón- se disculpo Kiba -solo no te muevas, n- no quiero.. lastimarte-  
-¡ah!- se quejo de nuevo -no, no es fácil, acostumbrarse al dolor- hablo entre pausas Tamaki.  
-Tamaki...- pronuncio su nombre -solo un poco más -  
-¡Kiba!- grito la chica.  
-ya mero... estoy por terminar...- Kiba tiro del largo pelo de Tamaki y esta se quejo gritando nuevamente su nombre.  
-¡ah Kiba!-  
-ah...- dejo salir el aire Inuzuka.  
-eres muy rudo, aparte me dejaste toda mojada...- ella se miro, tenia evidencias del acto.  
-yo te advertí que no te movieras mucho-  
-espero y no deje manchada mi ropa-  
-bueno la verdad debiste quitarte la ropa antes de hacerlo, pero eres necia, aparte yo solo se que este detergente liquido puede quitar el chicle hasta del pelo, lamento haberte jaloneado tanto-  
-gracias Kiba, de no ser por ti, tendría que haberme cortado mi cabello- -jejej, no es nada, a mi me gusta tu cabello, es muy lindo- dijo este secando el cabello de Tamaki.  
-¡chicos la cena esta lista!- la abuela les llamaba.  
-ya vamos nekoba-san-

* * *

Departamento Haruno...

-entonces... ¿la mayoría de las veces duermes sola?- cuestiono Sasuke.  
-si, lo que mas me preocupa es mi madre, hay semanas en las que no llega a dormir-  
-ser de enfermería si que es un duro trabajo, no ,me gusta que te quedes sola Sakura- Sasuke, quien estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala se dejo caer levemente a las piernas de novia, Sakura roso con su mano el mentón de Sasuke, los dos se encontraron con la mirada, y sellaron un beso, paso un tiempo después de que se intensificara, Sakura ahora estaba sentada en las piernas de Sasuke, este la mantenía rodeada de la cintura mientras ella recargaba sus manos en el pecho de sasuke, no, no era algo morboso, se querían, se gustaban, se amaban.

era obvio que el calor se intensificaba, Sasuke no podía controlar a su compañero sin hueso, pero no iba a meter mano donde no debía.  
-Sa, su, ke- llamo la peli rosa en silabas, tantos besos llenos de pasión no la dejaban hablar.  
-¿si?- le contesto, mientras hacia un poco de espacio entre sus rostros y mirarla a sus ojos jades.  
-creo, creo que no debemos de pasar mas allá -Sakura miraba a otro lado, no quería que el Uchiha se molestase, el tomo su quijada, le dio un beso en la frente, recostó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, y le dijo al oído...  
-Jamas aria algo que tu no quisieras-.

* * *

En una calle poco iluminada caminaban dos jóvenes, un Rubio algo despeinado, mejillas algo rosadas, sin saber a donde mirar por el camino por la bella chica al que él acompañaba a casa, sin saber que tema sacar para decirle sus sentimientos, ya había dado más de tres suspiros, necesitaba algo para romper el hielo...  
hasta que al fin se decidió.  
-Hina...- ¡Ring Ring!  
-lo siento, ¿me decías algo Naruto-kun?  
-primero contesta el movil jeje... *me lleva la que me trajo*- se decía-  
-¿si?, ¿ah?, ¿Otsusuki-san?, ¿eres tú?..., ..., eh..., no lo creo, ..., Naruto-kun me invito a comer esa tarde lo siento..., ..., si, claro, buenas noches jeje.-  
-*¿yo la invite a que?, no recuerdo haberla invitado a ninguna parte, ¿por que habrá dicho eso?*-

-lo siento, tuve que meterte en una mentira..., pero, no quiero salir con Toneri, puede que se vea buena persona, pero es algo posesivo en ocasiones-  
-esta bien Hinata, la verdad es que no me cae ni una rallita de bien, y, si no te importa, me gustaría llevarte a comer de ese día del que hablaban...-

una ventisca de aire paso por la calle, haciendo bailar a esos lacios y largos cabellos de la ojiperla, Naruto llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de esta y aparto uno de sus mechones que se interponía para ver sus hermosos ojos perlados, el sonrojo de ambos era apenas visible, tan profunda mirada difícil de romper, se acercaban mutuamente, sentían como sus pechos se juntaban y su nariz se daba al campo para un sello de aquel beso que anhelaban, leves movimientos de sus boca que abrían cada vez un poco más intensificando el rose de sus labios, hasta que la falta de aire les obligo a separarse y mirarse de nuevo.

-entonces, ¿eso fue un si?- pregunto Naruto.  
-sera un placer- ¡Ring Ring¡ de nuevo una llamada entrante del movil de Hinata.

-ah, es Neji,- ella abre la llamada -¿s-si?  
-ajam... Hinata-sama, no es por que sea un aguafiestas, pero estoy afuera de la casa esperando la, no entrare hasta que lleguen-  
-enseguida vamos, no te vimos pasar por donde vamos...  
-tome una ruta diferente, dense prisa.- obviamente no quería ser mosquita muerta a lado de ellos.  
-s-si, nos apresuraremos- *cuelga* -el ya esta en la casa tenemos que darnos prisa...-  
-claro, entonces, puedo pasar a tu casa mañana para ir a clases-  
-me encantaría-

Tomados de las manos el par de tortolos camino, sin no antes soltarse una cuadra antes, pues Naruto tendrá que lidiar con Neji.

* * *

-Kisame, ¿como me sacaron de la carcel?  
-ya vez, Nagato tiene suficiente dinero, aparte el es el culpable de todas las muertes de las que te culparon a ti, este cartel solo se quedo con nosotros diez, el dinero es muy bien repartido, ahora solo cobramos, bueno, tú solo entraste para que Sasuke tu hermano pudiera estudiar, y por tus padres para que terminaran sus deudas, pero Danzo, Danzo se interpuso en nuestro tranquilo cartel, lo mancho, como si fuéramos los malos, lamento por lo que tuviste que pasar.  
-no fue tu culpa Kisame, tu solo administras información de quienes les deben, aparte, esas muertes de las que hablas..., fue culpa de Danzo y su gente, no de Nagato, por su culpa, mis padres ya...-

-Itachi, Danzo se alejo de la zona, los policías estatales derribaron a mucha de su gente, como te digo, solo nos ocupamos de cobrar a la gente que nos debe dinero, muy discretamente, Konan desde hace tiempo se salio junto con Yahiko, Kakuzu es contador del gobierno, Nagato, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori y yo seguimos estudiando, y ahora tu has salido, de ese lugar al que fuiste metido injustamente-  
-Sasuke me odiara, es cierto que me delate con el dinero, y los carros que me compre llamaron la atención, fue mi culpa por descuidarme, Danzo pudo localizarnos y manipularnos, si tan solo..-  
-concentra te en tu hermano, el es el único que te queda-  
-muchas gracias, hay pocos como tú kisame-  
-somo amigos, ya sabes, vamos a mikasa, tengo algo de ropa para ti, hay muchas cosas pendientes por hacer-  
-gracias de nuevo-  
-ja, de nada hombre..-

* * *

No me maten chicos, 3: tengo otro fic abandonado :putabida: pues tengo que escribir mas del borrador para subir al otro fic, es kibahina UwU  
tengo que decirles que me he vuelto una loca fan del kibahina y kibatama 3:  
Mariela si ves esto... sasuqui no te hama :u

chicos alguna idea para el fic, o lemon?, soy un asco escribiendo lemon xD lo siento cuando escribo me da hasta pena jajajaja


	16. Chapter 16 Asignación

cap 16  
Créditos a Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Ha pasado la noche larga, para verse en el instituto escolar, Sasuke regreso a casa con el remordimiento de que Sakura pasa casi todas las noches sola, su madre como enfermera en uno de los hospitales privados de la ciudad.

-bien chicos, todos a sus asientos- da la orden Kurenai la Tutora de la clase - como ya podrán ver, hay una alumna nueva, por favor, pasa al frente- dijo Kurenai, asiendo referencia con la mano a lado de ella.  
con algo de pena y un poco de nervios Tamaki pasa al frente, mirando solo a las chicas que ya conoce para calmarse, con una sonrisa que no puede ocultar.  
-tal vez ya conoces a varios por lo que veo, pero me gustaría que te presentaras con los de mas-

tomo algo de aire, se sentía chiquita ahí enfrente, vio hacia el asiento de Kiba y él le sonrío, esta solo le respondió con otra sonrisa. -mi nombre es Tamaki, tengo 17 años, y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- dijo risueña.  
-pasa a tu asiento Tamaki-  
-si, Kurenai-sensei-

La tutora observo detalladamente a la clase, 6 columnas de butacas, de 6 alumnos aproximadamente.  
ellos solo se miraron, ¿que era lo que Kurenai buscaba?

-chicos esta clase la pueden tomar libre, deberían repasar apuntes pendientes de otras materias, ahora mismo acomodare los grupos de el viaje, por cierto el lugar destinado es Miyakojima-

-¿Grupos?, no puede ser, seré separada de Sasuke-kun- se dijo Sakura, mientras se derretía en su asiento.

muchos murmullos se escuchaban en el salón, Kurenai solo volteo la vista asía sus alumnos, todos discutiendo en grupos.

-ya no me tocara contigo-, -espero no me toque con él-, -yo quiero ser con ustedes-, -no es justo-.

Parecían niños de primaria, al parecer el modo de agrupación no sera nada fácil.

Kurenai se levanto de su escritorio, tacho el pintarron en seis cuadros, cada cuadro tenía un número, los cuales serán asignados a los alumnos, solo que algunos grupos tendrán de 5 integrantes y otros de 6, ya que el número de alumnos es dispar.

-Bien, se que están disgustos por que abra grupos, pero yo no los acomodare para que sea justo, sera la suerte, no quiero mas murmullos, así que, de pente que número les toque seras asignados-

Después de unos breves minutos la lista de los grupos ya estaba completa.

(solo are mención de nuestros personajes principales y el número de grupo para no tener que meter extras a la hora del viaje)

Grupo uno  
Hinata  
Sai  
Shion

Grupos dos  
Sakura  
Kiba  
Choji

Grupo tres  
Ino  
Naruto  
Shikamaru

Grupo Cuatro  
Tamaki  
Sasuke  
Shino

-¿alguna duda chicos?- cuestiono Kurenai, mientras al fondo del aula se asomaba una mano -no Naruto, no te cambiare de grupo- bufo.  
-me lleva- maldecía el rubio.  
-si no hay nadie más, con permiso, entregare la lista a la directora- Kurenai salia del aula, doblo a la derecha para bajar las escaleras, pero antes de hacer lo quedo plasmada al ver a semejante hombre, Barba de candado, bronceado, su camisa cuadrada bajo ese chaleco, corbata, Jeans ajustados y para dar el toque final, un cigarrillo.

La escena de película era increíble, ella en segundo piso, y el Profesor Asuma atascando se con el cigarro. (tosiendo exageradamente)

-e, esta bien ¿Asuma-sensei?- preguntaba Kurenai acercando se para darle unos pequeños golpes en la espalda, con un ligero toque de dulzura en sus palabras.  
-ejem- raspo su garganta y se enderezo como todo hombre, pelo en pecho, voz de espartano.  
-si, no se preocupe, sensei, de echo iba a su clase- decía volteando a otro lado, ese delantal era difícil de ignorar, con una camisa a botones blanca, corbata roja, una falda negra no muy pegada al cuerpo pero si presumiendo sus dotes naturales, tacón no muy alto y ese aroma al hacer bailar su cabello ondulado, sus labios tan carnosos con ese labial rojo sangre que anhelaban ser mordidos...

Simplemente es difícil no caer en semejante figura.

-solo quiero entregarle estos papeles, son los permisos de los alumnos y requieren de una firma de sus padres o tutor- se acerco un poco más a ella para darle la carpeta, sintieron un pequeño rose de sus dedos, es como una corriente eléctrica, Kurenai le entrego la lista de los grupos de los alumnos.  
-esta hoja lleva las listas de los alumnos, yo entregare estos permisos, gracias Asuma-sensei-  
-ejem, no hay de que, con su permiso- se paso a retirar, mientras su espalda era vista hasta perderse en el edificio por Kurenai.  
-ahh- dejo salir un suspiro -*es tan varonil*- se dijo la mujer. 

* * *

Jovenes, hoy les traigo un tramo xD no quiero volver a abandonar el fic :C por eso aun que sea poquito escribo, no se por que siempre tiene que ser en la madrugada xDDD

por cierto, meti a shion solo para rellenar el campo y así :v espero que les guste como va quedando ya saben cualquier cosa diganme en los rebiujs :DDD

te ha hablado dross y te deseo buenas noches.


	17. Chapter 17 Chiqui aventura

Cap 17 chiqui aventura

Creditos a Kishimoto-sensei

:'v dejen los rebiujs, no sean malos, luego por que abandono el fic...  
para que vean que soy buena les traigo besos, muchos besos apasionados por parte de mi amiga Lau-Michan UwU  
es que no se escribir lemon, la vez pasada mencione a Mariela quien fue la que me ayudo a escribir Lemon Sasusaku jejeje  
sin más, lean :D

* * *

En una banca de la escuela, se encontraba recostado Shikamaru, a un lado suyo, Choji, se podría decir que es su mejor amigo, ya que no le importaba que su cuerpo fuera de recargadera, o eso es lo que parece, en frente de ellos, las mesas redondas del patio de la escuela, cubiertas de sombra por las lonas, más en frente de las mesas, llacía el puesto de comida de la escuela.

cuerpos rosándose con agresividad, pisotones por debajo, y un descontrol sin fila, las señoritas de la cafetería rolaban turnos para vigilar quien llego primero y quien despues ara llevar un orden.

Pero en fin, a un lado de la cafetería, cubierta por una pared, y por los largos cilindros hay un mini pasillo, que si lo sigues, y te aventuras a terminar lo encontraras justo a la derecha un estrecho tramo de terreno, por donde se encuentran pegados a las paredes los cartuchos de alto voltaje.

Una rubia de larga cabellera, junto a su novio se aventuraron a su escondite preferido, donde nadie ni nada les molesta, el pequeño espacio es llenado por sonidos producidos por su boca, gemidos de placer de los besos y pocas palabras negativas de la chica al sentir que la mano de su novio se aventuraba al ir bajo su falda.

-S, Sai...- dejo escapar su nombre -no, no podemos- tomo la mano de su novio y la llevo consigo a su pecho.  
-lo siento, hemos estado saliendo por mucho tiempo y últimamente me he estado sobre pasando- acaricio el mentón de Ino, inclinando la a sus labios, un beso pequeño le dio y le susurro -eres irresistible, tan solo te miraba cuando recién ingrese a esta escuela, cuando te observaba te comía con a mirada, y ahora que te tengo a mi merced, es difícil controlarme, muñeca-  
-q, que cosas dices, Sai- menciono mientras se regocijaba en el pecho de su novio  
-en el viaje, seremos separados, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- el la separo de su pecho, para mirarse seriamente  
-ven, ven a mi casa- dijo ella, enfocando sus ojos en los de él.  
una sonrisa juguetona salio de el chico pálido, con ambos brazos la llevo así el y la apreto un poco en un cálido abrazo.  
-Ino, te deseo, pero esperare, no es necesario que me adelantes las cosas si no estas segura- le susurro.  
-te he estado esperando, tanto tiempo...- ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sai y sello un beso.

* * *

 **...En la cancha de fútbol...  
**

Como era de esperarse los típicos días de partidas y retas Naruto y Kiba eran de los primeros de alistarse junto a Lee.

Sakura, Tenten, junto a Neji y Hinata se cubrían de la sombra en las bancas, mientras observaban como jugaban, una que otra charla salia a boca del grupo, mientras Sakura esperaba el momento perfecto para escaparse con Hinata a solas, ya que habían quedado de hablar de la noche anterior.

Una llamada entra hacia el celular de Sasuke -*número privado*- pensó Sakura, al ver el móvil, ya que el se encontraba en la cafetería, recordó las palabras del Uchiha -*no contestes mi móvil, últimamente han entrado llamadas de números desconocidos, solo ignóralos*-

Sakura se aguantaba la curiosidad, vendedores, publicidad, o compañías telefónicas jodiendo cambiarte a su campaña, -*sera breve, tal vez se equivocaron de número, les pediré que lo dejen de molestar-*

En ese momento, el celular dejo de sonar, -*es la segunda vez que marcan en el día, volverán a marcar...-* se decía a si misma, esperando con el móvil en la mano para responder a la llamada entrante en cuanto antes.

De nuevo la llamada entro, Sakura pulso en la pantalla "contestar", cuando otra mano le arrebato el celular y colgó.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- sorprendida y avergonzada por desobedecer una simple orden agacho la cabeza. -solo quería decirles que dejaran de moles-  
-no es necesario que des una explicación, solo no lo hagas de nuevo- Sasuke se acomodo en la banca y se dejo caer a las piernas de Sakura, llevo su móvil hacia arriba de su cabeza para ver la hora y este se le resbalo y le callo en la cara.  
-...auch- dejo salir en seco, mientras Sakura trataba de aguantarse la risa.  
-Pffffb- pensó en algo serio para tranquilizarse

-con que te ries de mi hee- dijo Sasuke burlonamente.

* * *

Shabos, esta corto, la verdad no se si debía seguir escribiendo, pero de no ser por mis amigas Maye y Michan, no sabría que hacer, eso no quiere decir que no siga esperando los rebiugs de los pocos leectores.

Hasme saver que si hay alguien quien los le

:c


End file.
